Morgana
by Shiiodai
Summary: Morgana's POV of Merlin, but it takes a possessive suspenseful twist. Morgana will do anything to make Arthur hers, ANYTHING and EVERYTHING
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN BBC'S MERLIN, NEVER WILL, HOPE YOU ENJOY MORGANA'S POV **

In a land myths of and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdoms downfall rests on the shoulders of a young girl, her name, is Morgana.

Slip and slide in the countryside, in the thickets where hoppers would hide, corn fields, farmers patches, life would not be more beautiful than it already had been now. Young Arthur Pendragon layed in the tall grass fields chewing on a piece of wheat. The only thing on his mind were the blue skies he could already see, and his future, of what he ever could be. the wind blew nicely, a warm good breeze. The sun was high in the sky and raining down it's rays to kiss the earth and all that was on it. Arthur closed his eyes and could hear the sound of birds singing, he could feel the damp dirt below him, since it was just spring and not long ago had winter been around. Dead leaves from last year pricked at his clothes, but minded them he did not. He layed with his head on his left palm and was stretching, enjoying his comfort zone. Suddenly he heard far away laughter, it sounded like... A girl. And he knew exactly who it was. He then heard the voice again, it sounded closer, then suddenly no noise, then...

"Hey Arthur!" Some girl eclipsed the sun with her overhead Arthur's head.

Arthur squinted, for now it was hard to see her since her form was dark since the sun was right behind her. Arthur pretended to be startled and sat upright, then turned his head to look at his new visitor. It was his young friend, Morgana. Only just recently had Uther adopted her, she was now his Ward. Arthur didn't realy like Morgana at first, but soon he got to know her and they grew like brother and sister. "What do you want Morgana?" Arthur squinted at her.

Morgana giggled, "Heh, Arthur, you got dirt and wheat all over your back."

"It is because I was laying down silly girl. I was relaxing." Arthur said to her with a sarcasticly disappointed face.

Morgana giggled once again. "Come on Arthur, let us go riding." Morgana pushed him.

"What? Why?" Arthur sounded so uninterested.

"Come on, I have nothing to do and Alane, my servant, she says she is busy, which we both know she is always tired since she is so old." Morgana whined to him.

Arthur groaned, "Oh, alright then, come on." Arthur took Morgana's hand and led her through the tall grass to the stable.

They arrived at the stable and then picked out they're two horses, Morgana chose the greyish white spotted one, and Arthur got a brown one. They properly got everything on the horses, then Arthur came over to Morgana's horse, put his hands together and bent his knees, right beside her horse. "What are you doing?" Morgana asked.

"What does it look like? I'm going to help you get on."

"No such need," Morgana then jumped up on the horse, got one foot where it's supposed to go, then brought her other foot on so she could get completely on the saddle, then brought her left foot to rest in it's right place. Arthur was quite surprised that a little girl like her could get on a horse so easily. He then also noticed that she took off, she kicked her horse and then raced out of the barn into the corral. Arthur then hurried on his horse and raced after her.

The corral was fairly big, so there was lots of room to roam. But Arthur caught up with her and said, "Morgana! Morgana! Let your horse walk around a bit, it has been standing and sitting a day, it's not ready for a full run." Arthur told her. Morgana listened and pulled back her horse for a small trot. Arthur pulled up beside her and they then slowly went into a walk together around the corral.

"I see you know much about horses," Morgana smiled and giggled at Arthur.

Arthur smiled and said, "Well, you see, a Prince of Camelot has got to know these things," he said upright and proud like his father always does. That made Morgana laugh. She was realy enjoying herself.

"Do you think we will do things like this when we are older? Do you think we will still spend time like this?"

"I do not see why we shant. I mean, I will be honnest, you are probably my best friend Morgana, you are my sister now, I do not see why we shant." Arthur smiled.

Morgana smiled, "Then let us spend time together, all the time?" Her smile grew happier.

"Of course," Arthur laughed accepting and glad.

They did spend time together, they played games, rode and even had secret meetings together and were the best of friends. But as Arthur got older, his duties to his father became more pressing and stressing, so much so he actually would miss time with Morgana and spend more time with his father, in training of becoming Prince of Camelot. Morgana tried to confront her friend about them not spending much time together anymore, but Arthur failed to listen. Soon enough, Arthur got now friends, they were nobels from the kingdom his father wanted him to meet. Arthur's behaviour changed to, he became an arrogant prat and there was nothing Morgana could do. Eventually Morgana met Gwen, her new assigned servant, since Alane died of old age. Morgana and Gwen became friends so fast, and they prospered together. Eventually, the things Arthur and Morgana would just say to each other were either barely nothing or a 'hi' every now and then.

Morgana looked at herself in the mirror. She had grown up since the day her and Arthur rode in a farmers corral. That was back when her and Arthur were close, but now they were nothing, she very much missed him, not only that, but she also grew feelings for him. She wanted Arthur to speak to her again. Sure she had Gwen, but it wasn't the same, since Morgana actually liked the prince. Morgana then thought, tonight, at the banquet, she and Arthur would have a chat. Unfortunately, today, Uther just beheaded a villager for using magic, he always had, ever since she was little. When she was young she hardly thought anything of it, but now, she thought how desgusting, brutle and wrong it was. And to think that Uther would want a celebration after the death of someone, was completely barbaric, she could not understand him. But Uther's orders, he would have her go to the next day's feast, so even though she would not want to, she had no choice, besides it might be a great way to talk to Arthur again. And she would want to leave a good impression to, for Arthur to think of her again.

It was afternoon and her servant Gwen had been gone for a few seconds. Morgana was fixing her hair in the mirror when she heard footsteps enter the room. Gwen was back, surely. "You know, I've been thinking about Arthur..." Morgana then pictured him riding on his horse, because that's pretty much all she ever sees him doing all the time now with his knight friends. "Pass me that dress, will you Gwen?" Morgana went behind her Dressing Stall and began to undress, waiting for her dress to come. She returned back to the subject of Arthur, her and Gwen could talk of anything, "And I mean, the mans a total jouster... And just because I'm the king's Ward, that does not mean I have to accomany him to the feast, does it?" Morgana began to actuay wonder now as she tossled her hair back. She stopped when she got no reply, "Well does it?" Morgana suddenly heard a "M-mm" like a sort of no, quite unlike Gwen but whatever. "If he wants me to go, then he should invite me, and he hasn't..." Morgana carried on as she recieved her dress and began to put it on. She thought maybe Arthur did not think much of her anymore, since he woudn't even bother to ask her to the feast. "Do you know what that means?" Morgana recieved a mumbling 'no' from Gwen. "Uh! Where are you?"

Morgana looked above the Dressing Stall and saw Gwen holding up a dress high in the air, "Here." She said.

"It means I am going by myself... Um, I need some help with this fastening?" Morgana checked her dress, it would be quite a struggle to do it herself, and Gwen hadn't even come over yet. Not very servant-like of her. She waited a bit, but got no reply. "Gwen?" Morgana was getting a bit annoyed that her servant was not properly answering her. But suddenly she recieved, "I'm here." It was nice to hear her voice, better than her mumbling. Morgana fastened her own seams **(authors break: I don't know much about sowing so bear with me XD, I may even spell something wrong XDD) **"So," Morgana came out again to see he servant and continued saying, "it is wheather I wear this little tease, hm? Or, give them a night they will really remember." Morgana smirked at her maid who was smiling. Morgana then turned to her, "So, what do you think? Aha, I feel this whole time I have been talking to myself." She smiled.

Gwen smiled, giggling, then took Morgana's dress, "The night they will remember, I like it alot."

"I thought so to, Gwen you read my mind, help me prepare now." Morgana had bright decisive eyes now, and she pranced behind her Dressing Stall and Gwen followed after.

Gwen smiled and followed after.

Soon enough, later they were ready for the feast. Morgana looked stunning and she knew it, thanks to Gwen, she really pulled it off. And just in time, it was time for the feast. Night came and Morgana could not leave the mirror alone. Gwen came over and said, "My lady, you are a lovely flower, these clothes, think of them as the stem that helps bring the flower out to see." Morgana smiled and nodded, she liked Gwen's words and repeated them over again in her mind. Soon, a guard came in and told her it was time to go.

Gwen left opposite her lady, since she was going to help bring food in from the kitchen, she was not needed and her lady would escort herself to the feast. Morgana walked slowly to the feast, she wanted not only to make an entrance and be fashionably late, but hopefully Arthur would get there first and hopefully she would be able to speak with him for once in a long time.

Morgana arrived at the doors of the banquet hall and the guards opened the doors for her. She entered, hearing music and seeing dancing, people and of course food. She walked around for a bit, glancing at people, she took a quick glance at Arthur who was looking at her, she felt his eyes on her, and she felt like a goddess thinking 'haha, I got his attension.' But then she drifted her eyes away, not to give herself away, and she went over to her spot where she sits by Uther. But then she stopped on her way and saw a noble woman, they began talking, introducing themselves, unfortunately Arthur was all on her mind. Then suddenly Arthur came over. "May I cut in?" Morgana heard him say and smiled. She looked up at him and he smiled at her.

"My lord." The noble woman said and bowed and walked away.

"Nice seeing you for a change." Morgana sort of said kind of nice but kind of irritatedly.

Arthur was taken aback a bit, "Well, nice to see you to Morgana, for a change."

"Aha, well... Thank you. I hope you have not forgotten me."

"How could I forget one of my best friends." Morgana rolled her eyes thinking maybe this was not the best way to speak with Arthur. "I mean it, you are dear to me." Arthur said kind of forcing it out with a bit of gritted teeth, Morgana noticed this and then looked the same.

"How about we just stop talking and enjoy the feast." Morgana fake smiled at him.

"Agreed." Arthur was embarrased and walked away. Morgana gave a 'I can't believe you' look, after him, then she went over to talk to some of her noble friends, to try and forget Arthur.

Soon enough, Uther's guest singer came in, it turns out it was an old witch that wanted to kill Arthur. Morgana could not believe it, but then some boy she had not seen before saved his life and he was awarded to be Arthur's man-servant, and as a good lady, Morgana clapped in congradulations. However she did notice they did not even look at each other, perhaps a little tension was going on between them? Morgana knew not the circumstances and she actually felt quite tired now.

When Morgana went to bed, Gwen made sure her lady was alright. "How are you my lady?"

"Well, tonight was eventful was it not?"

"Indeed." Gwen said.

"Arthur and I, we talked, but nothing good enough you see?"

Gwen gave her a sympathetic look. Morgana accepted it, eventually they stayed up a bit talking about what happened. But soon enough, Morgana was tired, Gwen said goodnight and left her to rest.

The next day, Arthur had a tournament, Morgana was sure not to miss it, since she wanted to get to know Arthur more now, she started to spend more time at his tourmnaments, so here she was, out in the open air. Suddenly, "Morgana!" Morgana looked around and saw Gwen coming by the seats to sit next to her lady.

"Gwen! Come sit with me."

"Will do. So are you watching Arthur compete?" Morgana made room and Gwen sat down next to her.

"Yes, I wish to see Arthur fight, I've never been interested before, but now I am just so curious, and the anticipation is growing."

"Indeed."

"So I hear Arthur's new servant is quite the handful."

"Oh? Did Arthur tell you."

"Unfortunately no, I heard it from one of his friendly nobles, sadly Arthur was to busy to see again today. But oh, here he comes!" Morgana squealed with exitement and apllauded, Gwen apllauded and smiled at her lady. They then turned to see what would happen. Uther came out to greet the crowd and Morgana turned to see Arthur, he had a sour look on his face, Morgana just rolled her eyes, 'typical brat,' she figured. The tournament began with Arthur fighting, he looked nervous but that look was completely exchanged with a look of determination and concentration. Throughout the fight, Morgana actually enjoyed herself, watching the battles, but she mostly fancied Arthur, he's the only one she really saw the whole time. Gwen seemed to be enjoying herself as well.

Then later on in the evening, Morgana and the royal household got to meet they're champions, and the one knight Valiant seemed quite impressing, Morgana could not help but to blush. Then Arthur came up next to greet her. "They all seem rather impressed by knight Valiant," Morgana said glancing from the knights to Arthur, smiling.

"They're not the only one who is." Arthur gave her a smug look.

"Oooh? Jealous are you?"

"I do not see there is anything to be jealous of." Arthur said smartly.

Morgana could not help but just frown at that. How dare Arthur just say that after all the recent attension she has given him lately, and for years they barely spoke like that before. It felt insulting. Arthur walked away from her then. "Could Arthur be, anymore annoying?" Morgana said looking to Gwen. "I so hope that Valiant wins the tournament."

"You do not really mean that." Gwen said to her.

"Yes, I do." Morgana said, 'after what Arthur just did, he deserves to loose', Morgana thought.

The next day was the tournament again, and Morgana could not help but watch Arthur and cheer him on again. Of course, she had to admitt, Valiant was also very good. During the middle of the match, Morgana could not help but be worried for Arthur on some contestants, some of them were just so strong and able, she feared, even though he was a brat, she didn't want him to loose, not saying she wanted him to win either xD. Later on, it turns out Valiant had been accused of using magic in Camelot, to use snakes in the tournament to kill the competators. Morgana did not know what to think, or whom to believe, but she did feel bad for Arthur being up there alone, trying to defend himself, it was a terrible site to see. Not long after that, evening came and Morgana went to bed. Unfortunatly it did not last since she woke up so suddenly. Morgana had a dream that Arthur would fight Valiant in the final, she was nervous. She was afraid Arthur would loose. So to cheer him up, to bring him comfort, Morgana decided today she would help him with his armor. She arrived in his chambers and dismissed his servant from the room. She then came over, "Let me?" Morgana looked at his armor, Arthur only nodded. She paced around him, then looked up at the prince, into his eyes, "I used to help my father with his armor."

"Thank you." Arthur smiled, Morgana bowed in acceptance of the thanks.

Arthur then began to leave, but before he would Morgana said, "Arthur?" He turned around. "Be careful." She smiled a hopeful smile, she was nervous that it woud be a hard fight, she just had a feeling as well that something would happen to.

Arthur sort of tried to smile, "See you in the feast," he said before taking off. That took Morgana's breath away, Arthur was so kind, it was like when they were child friends again, the look he gave her. Amazing, only a few days and you can have someone back again. Morgana felt they're relationship forming back once again.

The final day of the tournament it was. Morgana was back on the stands with Gwen. It was the final match between Arthur and Valiant, unfortunately, the rumours of Valiant using magic were true. So Morgana did not like him anymore. Valient fought Arthur hard and suddenly the sword was hit out of his grasp and landed far away. Arthur was in danger then and needed a sword fast, so Morgana got out a knight's sword and threw it over to him, "Arthur!" Morgana called out and he recieved the blade. Valiant called out to his snakes to kill Arthur, but Arthur destroyed them and then stabbed Valiant, running him through. Valiant fell dead.

At the end of the night, Arthur won the tournament, and as prized, he was to escort Morgana to the feast. So then Arthur approached her, "My lady?"

"My champion?" Morgana could not help a smile. They began walking together. Morgana was so happy to be escorted by the one man she likes in the castle. "Has your father apologized for not believing you yet?"

"He will never apologize. I hope you are not disappointed that Valiant is not around."

"Too bad, he was not really champion material."

Arthur decided to change the subject. "That was some toss in the final."

Morgana smiled, "tell me about it. It's not everyday a girl gets to save her prince."

Arthur looked kind of awkwarded out and said, "Um, eh, uh, I wouldn't say I needed exactly any 'saving'. I'm sure I would have thought of something."

"See, you are too proud to admitt you were saved by a girl!"

"Because... I... was not."

"You know what? I wish Valiant was escorting me."

"Me to. Then I would not have to listen to you."

"Fine!"

"Fine."

On second thought, Morgana hated Arthur now, wanted nothing to do with him and wishes she in fact never helped him, or maybe she wishes she'd had, but just wished he was not an arrogant brat.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a lazy morning. Morgana woke up feeling a bit sick, for the past few nights she had not been having good nights of sleep. She always wakes up at very early hours feeling quite sick, Morgana knew not what was wrong. But she hoped she would feel better today. She'd been up for quite some time, waiting for Gwen to come to the palace. For now, Morgana decided to look at her clothes and pretty herself up this morning. Morgana loves making herself look absolutley gorgeous, even if a feast is not coming around. Last week Arthur was competing in a tournament, and so far, it's the only thinkg his knights talk about. However, Arthur barely talks about it unless someone brings it up, it's like in some small way he wishes to be humble. A part of Morgana did not want to believe it because of the way he treats her, but then of course, it's nevr about ehr, it's always about his knights, he must always make an impression. Morgana was combing her hair, she thought she was so beautiful, she knew she was. Deep down Arthur must have loved her, he must have, because every single other man did.

Suddenly Morgana heard steps coming towards her door. Morgana set down her brush, looked and saw Gwen came in this morning, and she was smiling, and that made Morgana smile in return.

"You look happy." Morgana said pleased.

"I picked these for you." Gwen said holding up flowers. They were blue and white daisies that grew around camelot. Not expensive, they were picked instead of bought, but it was the thought that counted when it came to Gwen.

"Oh, that's so sweet." Morgana said taking the flowers and smiling at them.

"Something to cheer you up. I know you are not sleeping well."

"Oh, well you cheer me up." Morgana felt happy that Gwen would think of her this morning, not many people do think of her.

"Heh," Gwen was so humble, "Would you like me to put them in water for you?" Gwen asked. Morgana smiled brightly, gave Gwen the flowers and the servant took the flowers and headed over to a jar to put them in.

The day went well, everything was happy but the next night, something was wrong. The next day, at the evening table, Morgana, Uther and Arthur all sat around their table and began chatting. It was quite a silent night and Morgana had not understood what mood was about. "You seem uneasy Uther." She looked at him. He was picking at his food, something she had not seen happen usually and Arthur was being quiet as well, yet eating normally. "Is something the matter with you two or is it just me?" Morgana was getting irritated.

"It's something me and Arthur must deal with by ourselves, you are not to worry Morgana." Uther told her. Morgana immediatly felt insulted. She looked at Arthur who looks at her, then down back to his plate. Morgana had to know what was going on.

The next day she went searchign for information and found that a person from court had come down with a disease from drinking water from a cup and died instantly. Morgana then went to see Uther. "Uther, you told me it was nothing to worry about, yet a mad died! How could you keep that from me?"

"I and Arthur have it under control. We have all the council we need Morgana. No need to disturb you. Gaius will find a cure."

"You mean he has not already?"

Uther sighed, he'd let out too much information Morgana could use on the subject, she was a smart girl. "No, it is something new."

Morgana was a bit worried. "And it is transferred by water." Uther looked at her. "I heard things." She explained.

"You are not to worry Morgana, Arthur and I have it under control."

"I hope so." She said before leaving.

Everyone did hope so, they thought it would be easy to fix. But more people began to die, it was mostly the commoners in the lower towns, but status had little meaning to Morgana. She was afraid for her life. Morgana found out from Arthur that it was said a sorcerer is behind this sickness and that they will find them. To know a sorcerer was behind it scared Morgana, it could be almost anyone.

It had been a whole week, still no sign of a cure, nor the sorcerer. But suddenly people found out one of the sick people was Gwen's father. Morgana's servant. Her father had recovered, and nobody could explain why. Morgana was suspicious about it, but she could not believe that Gwen could be responcible for magic if it was magic that healed the man. Yet Morgana knew Uther, he would find out and most likely point to Gwen calling her a sorcerer. But Gwen was a friend, Morgana would not let her die.

Morgana began making her way to the throne room to confront Uther, but then she saw not far off, Gwen was seized by the guards, she was being pulled to the throne room. "Gwen!" Morgana called out but it seems she could not hear her. So Morgana ran after her.

She ran to the doors and saw Gwen was trying to defend herself in front of the court. "Why won't anyone believe me? He got better- He just recovered- I didn't do anything!"

"I believe you." Morgana marched right into the throne room and took Gwen's side of things, stood right beside her in her defence. "Perhaps this is a disease that is not always fatal? You thought of that? Perhaps he recovered naturally."

"And what of this poltas that was found?" Uther questioned on his throne looking for the answer in anyone.

"What poltas? I don't know anything about a poltas." Gwen said.

"It was found in your house." Gwen gave a confused look, and the king stood from his place. Morgana wondered now, where could the poltas have come from? All she could do was stand there. She knew she was not helping by just standing there, though she tried. "Undo this enchantment, put an end to this contagient!"

"I can't." Gwen said.

"I can show you no mercy."

"I am not a witch, I do not know how to stop the illness!" Gwen's eyes began to once again fill with tears.

"If you will not undo your sorcery, you force my hand and I must find you guilty."

"But I have told you I didn-"

"It is therefore my duty to pronounce judgement. And Under the circumstance I have no choice but to sentence you to death."

"No-" Gwen pleaded.

"I can only hope that when you die, this evil plague dies with you!" Gwen pleaded again and again to the king. "Take her away."

"No!" But the guards got her up and took her out the door, she was to be taken to the dungeon.

Morgana did not know what to do. She believed Gwenwas innocent. And when court was over, she turned back to Uther and said, "I, know Gwen. She's my maid servant, not an enchantress!"

"Have you ever seen an enchantress? Believe me, they bear no sign, no mark. There is no sense of evil in their eye."

"I've seen the way the girl works. Her fingers are worn, her nails are broken. If she was a sorceress why would she do this? Why would she kneel on a cold stone floor when morning after morning, when she could make these things happen with the snap of her fingers? Like an idol king!"

"You have no right!"

"You have a right to cast judgement on them-"

"I have a responcibility to take care of this kingdom! I take no pleasure in this!"

"But you are sentencing the wrong person." Morgana tried to talk with him meaningly, hoping he would understand.

"She's right father." Arthur spoke up for once. "You hear the word magic and you no longer listen." Morgana could not help but be glad Arthur was helping her side of things, it has been so long since he had.

"You saw it for yourself, she used an enchantment."

"Yes! Well. Maybe, but to save her dying father, that doesn't make her guilty of creating a plague. One is the act of kindness, of love, and the other of evil. I don't believe evil is in this girls heart."

"I have witnessed what witchcraft can do. I have suffered at it's hand. I cannot take that chance. If there is the slightest doupt about this girl, she must die or the whole kingdom may perish!"

"I understand that, bu-" Arthur kept quiet.

"One day you may become king. Then you will understand. Such decisions must be made. There are dark forces that threaten this kingdom." Uther said with a cold stone hard heart.

"I know witchcraft is in evil father, so in-justice. Yes I am yet to be king and I don't know what kind of king I will be, but, I do have a sense of Camelot I would wish to live in. It would be where the punishment fits the crime." Morgana was happy for Arthur. She had not heard him talk so long like this in the same room with her before. Arthur, was he changing?

"I feel you are right, she has played with fire, and sadly she must die by fire." Morgana then left the room destraught. How could Uther do such a thing! To Gwen! It was terrible! Unthinkable! Gwen was not a sorcerer! She could never be! Yet Uther is so damned closeminded and absolutely stupid! Morgana thought perhaps he was the REAL evil one.

Morgana immediatly rushed to her room, grabbed her cloak and went down to see Gwen in the dungeons. She went to cell Gwen was being held and knelt down. She saw Gwen was curled to herself, Morgana thought she was trying to sleep, but who could sleep if they thought they were going to die? Morgana suddenly began to cry tears to herself for Gwen. Suddenly Gwen turned to the door and saw Morgana. "My lady." Gwen said in a cracked voice, only suggesting she has been crying to, and that made Morgana cry more. "My lady, please, no tears." Gwen's eyes began streaming her own.

"Gwen, you are my friend. How could uther do this to you..."

"Morgana, no tears, please my lady."

"I cannot contain them. You are my friend, you always will be, my friend." Morgana could not stop crying. Gwen then started crying and she stood up now. Her hands were in chains and she was very dirty from the dungeon floor. "Uther is out of his mind!" Morgana was very angry.

"Please Morgana... I don't... Just one thing, I would ask of my lady..."

"What is that?" Morgana was all willing to do anything for Gwen.

"Keep me in your memories, please.. Hold nothing against me, my lady.." Gwen was balling with Morgana.

Morgana said, "I already do." She said. Gwen brought her hand up to her eyes to try to stop the tears, but they continued to go down.

"I feel sick."

"I'll get the guards to brig you something."

"No my lady, you must not worry now. Please, for me."

"Oh Gwen. The purest heart gets it in Uther's eyes. I cannot understand."

"He is doing his duty."

"Don't dare defend him please, he has put you here."

"I cannot go against him, he'd expect it." Gwen sniffed.

"Be well Gwen, I must go."

"Take care. My lady, it has been a pleasure, a great honour, serving as your maid, your servant, as your friend." Morgana continued to cry.

She then got up, "I will see you Gwen. I will. You will see." Morgana then turned to leave, but once again looked back to Gwen, she was going to sit down on the side. Morgana then tried drying her tears, she could not. She then trailed away from the dungeons till she saw a servant come down and meet her. She recognized it as Arthur's servant. Perhaps he knew Gwen? But Morgana did not want anyone to see her like this, she then ran away crying up the stairs.

Morgana immediatly went to her room and saw a lady in there. "Excuse me, this is my room."

"Lady Morgana, I am to be assigned as your new maid."

Morgana was shocked. Uther was really going to kill Gwen. This angered her. But Morgana did not know what to do. "Leave, I do not require a new maid."

"My Lady." She tried to defend herself.

"Leave!" The maid left, closing the door behind her. Morgana went to bed in her clothes, crying in her pillow. She then soon fell asleep.

The next day Morgana awoke and got herself ready for the day. She did not feel pretty today, she felt useless, that she could not save Gwen. Her moo had not changed and Morgana's eyes felt dry. She then headed to the bowl n the side and washed her face. Soon then she got herself dressed and headed over to the throne room. There, she saw Uther alone. She just walked in and stopped right beside him. "Good morning my lord." She said not really wanting to.

"Good morning Morgana," Uther did not look at her, she bet he was ashamed, and he really should be. Morgana then thought about leaving to see Gwen and she was about to, then suddenly, "Morgana. I hear you are not in approval of your new maid."

"So ready to be rid of Gwen are you?"

"Morgana, she is a sorcerer and will be burned to the stake."

"Uther, my lord please, Gwen-"

"I will not change my mind! She is being burned to the stake this very night!"

Morgana was shocked. "But you said three days!"

"I've changed my mind, and you will be witness."

"No! Uther no!"

"it's already been done! Enough of this, I give you leave." Uther waves his hand to her. She then does leave, she storms out of the room and heads down to Gaius's house. He must do something.

Morgana arrived at Gaius's house and just entered, she saw him there with Arthur's servant in the room. "They are bringing forth the execution." She said and walked up to them. "We have to prove Gwen's innocence."

"We've tried."

"Please, just tell me what I could do to help." Morgana was desperate.

"We need Arthur." His servant said.

"Arthur?"

"There's a monster, an Afanc in the water supply, that's what's causing the plague."

Morgana knew sorcery was behind this plague, but she knew not an actual monster was causing it. "Well we must tell Uther."

"The Afanc is a creature forged by magic. Telling Uther wouldn't save Gwen, he'd just blame her for conjuring it." Gaius said.

"So what are we to do?" Morgana really wanted to know.

"We need to destroy it, then the plague will stop, and Uther, may see sense." The servant explained.

"And that is why you need Arthur." Morgana nodded in understanding now.

"He's our best chance." The servant said. "But he won't want to disobey the king."

Morgana immediatly understood what to do. "Leave that to me." She said, and took off. She headed up to Arthur's room and knocked on the door.

Arthur opened it and saw Morgana, "Morgana. What can I do for you?"

"Could you let me in?" She said expecting him to have already done so. She saw he was just about to eat an apple, he was holding it in his hand. Arthur opened the door wider so she could enter. "So why are you visiting me?" He said as he walked behind a curtain, put his apple down on his desk and came back to see Morgana looking a little anxious. "You alright?" And suddenly he forgot that there was a whole mini feast in front of him. He felt a little embarressed by it. "Sorry about all this... Merlin has not been in today."

So that was the name of Arthur's servant, a very interesting name. "Poor Merlin." She said though.

Arthur was folding his place mat, he looked at her, "Yeah."

"He offered to give up his life to save Gwens. I certainly cannot imagine a man loving me so much." Morgana eyed Arthur carefully.

Arthur replied boldly, "No I certainly cannot imagine that either." Morgana rolled her eyes, did Arthur really have to be such an annoying jerk?

She then smiled slyly, "It is because you are not like Merlin. He is a lover."

"Yeah, maybe that is because I have not found the right person to love." Arthur said mocking. Immediatly Morgana was enraged. She'd hoped Arthur would have loved her. She felt very hurt now. But still, even though she had great plans to make him hers, she held her temper. This day was about Gwen, not her.

"Sadly the age of gallantry seems to be dead. If you look around, all you see is small men, not big enough to fill their armour." She said smugly. "Is not one of them able to stand up for what is right?"

Arthur didn't want to laugh, but she was really getting at him about this whole gallantry talk, so he had no choice but to say, "What do you want me to do?"

Truth was, Morgana wanted Arthur to do lots of things, to grow up, to make her his and to always and forever love her. But as she thought before, today Gwen needed help, so, "Merlin and Gauis have found the source of the plague. It is caused by a monster in the water, summoned by sorcery alone. You have to kill it, to save Camelot."

"Morgana, you didn't have to put on this whole show just to tell me that, I would have done it."

"Hopefully killing it can prove Gwens innocence."

"Hopefully killing it can save Camelot." Arthur got his sword, put it on and he followed Morgana out the door. Once they reached the courtyard, Arthur saw Merlin waiting for them so he hurried up with Morgana following after, he unsheathed his sword and marched after Merlin, Morgana following. They then went into the sewers to find this monster.

They began searching the sewers for the monster and looking around, Arthur had the time to say, "You better be right about this Merlin." Suddenly they heard a noise, most likely the Afanc. Morgana was scared. Arthur looked back at Morgana, "You should say here."

"I am coming with you."

"No."

"Scared I will show you up?"

"Father will slam us both in chains if he knew I had endangered you."

"Good thing he does not know about it then." Morgana gave him a smart look.

"I am telling you Morgana, turn back, you could get hurt."

"So could you. If you do not get out of my way," She said once and for all and walked on past both Arthur and Merlin and deeper into the sewers. They then followed after. "How are we going to find it?"

"Just hope we do." Answered Merlin. Morgana did not like how a servant answered her, Arthur should have, yet Merlin did know about this more than her lover did and the question, she guessed, was open. "Or it finds us." She gulped.

"Stop." Arthur said.

"What?" Merlin asked. Morgana looked around, saw nothing.

"It is just a shadow." Arthur replied. Everyone moved deeper in the place and found a sort of well. "Spread out." Arthur said to them and they did, looking for the creature. Morgana was alone searching for the creature when suddenly she heard a noise coming from the other tunnels. She believed it was from Arthur's direction. She got out of her side and ran to the tunnel where Arthur was, Merlin came from his side to see as well.

"What is it? Are you alright?" Morgana came for Arthur.

"Yeah." He answered

"Did you see it?" Merlin asked.

"Yes!" Arthur said frustratedly.

"What did it look like?"

"I-it's quick." Arthur said. Morgana walked to where Arthur had been and looked around and she saw some sort of rock against the side, suddenly the rock got up, it had teeth and eyes and she screamed. it looked like a creature of mud. It lunged at Morgana but Arthur got in front instead, then the creature left quickly again and nobody could see where it had gone. "Where is it?" Arthur looked around. This time it wasn't in a specific place, but the trio could now hear the monster all around them.

"I think it is going this way." Merlin pointed at an entrance.

They follow the sounds of the monster, then see and corner it and Arthur begins to slay it . Morgana cannot help but feel worry for him.

"Arthur use the torch!" Merlin says and Arthur forces the torch at the monster. Suddenly out of nowhere a wave of wind comes into the sewers, like it's a windy day only down under ground, and the torches fire grows so far and englufs the monster burning it. Eventually the monster falls to nothing, wastes away.

After defeating the monster, the trio return to the surface and tell Gaius that the creature is slain. Gauis returns to the sewers and finds evidence that Gwen is innocent and shows it to Uther. Uther then allows Gwen to be let out of the dungeons and he releaves her sentence. Morgana, Merlin and Gwen's father all meet Gwen down at the dungeon, they open the door, the guards unshackle her and she is let go. She hugs everyone and says to Morgana, "Thank you."

"Don't thank me. It was more Merlin."

"Really?" Gwen asked.

"He is the real hero here."

"I do not know what to say."

"Mmm, I did not do anything." Merlin says.

"Well, I am greatful to you all." Says Gwen's father. "Come on Gwen." Gwen and her father then leave the scene, going back to her home.

"Merlin?" Morgana calls to him just before he is about to leave. "I wanted you to know that, your secret is safe with me." Morgana said.

"My secret." Merlin looked confused as if he did not know what she was talking about. But Morgana was smart and she knew.

"Come on, do not pretend, I know what you did."

"You do?" He asked.

"I saw it with my own eyes."

"You did."

"I understand why you would not want anyone to know."

"Well obviously."

"But I will not tell anyone." Morgana smirked. "You do not mind me talking to you about it?" She asked just to be sure.

"Ah, ah, uh, no i-it it's a, you-you have no idea, how hard it is to keep this hidden," Morgana smiled.

"Well, you can continue to deny it but... I think Gwen is a very lucky woman."

"Gwen?"

Morgana pursed her lips and put her finger up crossing them, "Shh, it is our secret." Morgana smiled to him before she walked out.

Merlin could not hide any secret fro Morgana, after all, she is very smart, not to mension beautiful, pretty, best woman for Arthur, and going to get her servant back.


	3. Chapter 3

Morgana awoke early yet again. Her sleeping problems never stopped. She'd always have such long dreams, she'd wake up late in the morning, or sometimes she just could not sleep at all, afraid for the next nightmare, or her mind just would not let her rest. She decided not to tell anyone about these problems, yet Gwen always just knew her so easily, and a little, knowing that about Gwen, it brought comfort to her heart. It was a month that went by since when Gwen was accused of sorcery and then soon proven innocent. Life was so fragile here, too fragile. Even no sorcery could be suspected as sorcery. Everyone was afraid of the Great King Uther. Some Great King he was though...

Gwen came in this morning and greeted her lady. "Morgana, you are up again. Another restless night?" Gwen was kind and nurturing.

"Oh, Hello Gwen. Um, no, I just thought. I would get up, early." Morgana said in time.

Gwen gave her a disbelieving look but then said, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, Gwen... Have you seen Arthur lately?"

"He is in the castle, always, as you. I am sure you meet by time to time?" Gwen smiled, but Morgana didn't.

"Nothing is changing Gwen. I am sad this morning." Morgana got up from her seat and walked around in her room with her long flowing dress dragging behind.

"You know there is a feast tonight, and a, welcoming this morning?"

Morgana sighed, "The welcoming of Bayard and the Knights of the Western Isles."

"And his servants."

"Don't know why he brings them," Morgana said frustrated, "after all you do such a good job here." She smiled at her maid. Gwen smiled back. Morgana then began heading over behind her stall and then she said, "Help me

prepare Gwen." Gwen then closed the door and walked over to help Morgana prepare for the welcoming ceremony.

Morgana entered the great hall wearing her nice red dress. Red was the colour of Camelot, so it was appropriate. Morgana looked to the end of the hall and saw Arthur, Uther, Merlin and all the knights of Camelot and servants in the room. Gwen was down at the kitchen though; it's where she'd always be. She walked gracefully down the hall and noticed that nobody was looking at her, but still this was an important day and she knew that they would be too busy. Still, she held up her elegance as she neared her seat. Merlin saw her and greeted her, "Morgana." He bowed slightly.

Morgana gave him a kind look and continued to walk to her seat. It was informal to bow to a servant, or talk to them openly. So she just walked by. Then she took her place, seating as the kings Ward. Then some of the guards looked at her, noticing her dress and everything. Morgana began to feel the eyes and admiration, it made her smile openly. "Morgana." Arthur said as he came up to her.

"Arthur." Morgana's eyes were sparkling up at him. She then noticed him blush. She'd never seen Arthur blush like that before, this was something new. "Are you nervous?"

"Me? No, no, why would I be?" He looked at her strangely.

She rolled her eyes and huffed, "You men and your egos." She looked away.

Then suddenly from the door Arthur, Morgana and everyone in the room heard a boy call, "Bayard and the Knights of the Western Isles, they have come, my king!"

"Everyone in line." Uther said and everyone obeyed. Then Bayard and his men entered the throne room and they began walking up to the knights of Camelot. The knights of Camelot did the same to Bayard's men and then the two sides met at the centre. "Camelot welcomes you, Lord Bayard of Mercia." Morgana looked beyond the knights of Camelot to Bayard's men and had to admit she felt a bit intimidated, even with the knight of Camelot in the room. "The treaty we sign today marks an end to war, and a beginning to a new friendship between our people."

After a moment, both kings took hands and shook acknowledging the agreement and good welcome. Everyone clapped, including Morgana. As a Ward, it seemed like she had to support everything. Did that make sense? She wondered. Then she thought, everyone here represents Camelot, not just the knights and the king or Arthur, but a little peasant boy on the streets, or a good hard working blacksmith down in the town, everyone and everything represented Camelot. In some small way, Morgana now felt happy that that was the case.

Tonight was the feast, Morgana spent the whole day trying on clothes, hairstyles and then asking about what was going to be there at the feast. Gwen assured her of everything. Then finally when the evening arrived, Gwen prepped her lady up. After a few moments of admiring herself, Morgana looked to Gwen through the mirror and said, "Thank you Gwen."

"My lady," Gwen bowed. After a bit of time Gwen said she had to leave for the kitchens and Morgana dismissed her. Half an hour later a guard came in telling her the feast was about to begin. So Morgana headed down to the great hall, she was eager and also nervous about everything for tonight.

When she arrived in the great hall and noticed everyone there. Music played but it was low and people were only just arriving. Morgana noticed Arthur sitting at his seat, so she walked over to hers and sat. For a while, guests were entering and the music continued to play. The food was being set out and the first dishes were being munched on by knights. Arthur and Uther began to talk amongst themselves. So Morgana sat by herself looking at the people arriving in the hall. Suddenly, she noticed Merlin, except he wasn't wearing his normal attire, Morgana saw him wearing that ghastly uniform that represented the servants of Camelot or something thereof. He looked like a pirate, or some man with a crazy look. Then she frowned, Arthur must have put him up o this. "Arthur." Morgana looked over to him, and Arthur looked at her questionably.

"What on earth has your servant ever done to you?"

Arthur looked confused, then looked out to the hall and saw him, and then Arthur smiled, holding in a laugh. Morgana just frowned some more. "Is he wearing that-"

"Yes father." Arthur chuckled and covered his eyes with his hand.

"How embarrassing..." Morgana sunk in her chair for a second but then brought back up her proper posture.

The feast began with Bayard and Uther signing the treaty, we were now all witnesses to the act. After signing it, there was clapping. Morgana looked over at Merlin; he'd taken the hat off. Good gosh, Arthur could be so evil sometimes. She noticed Arthur was smirking to himself; he really did not have to pull such a cruel stunt. But Arthur was Arthur.

After a few more seconds of clapping, Bayard then decided to speak, "People of Camelot. For a great many years, we have been mortal enemies, and the blood of our men stains the grounds from the walls of Camelot to the gates of Mercia. And though we remember those who have died, we must not allow any more, to join them. As a symbol of our good will, and of our new found friendship, I present these, ceremonial goblets. To you, Uther, and to your son Arthur, in the hope that our friendship may last."

**(Authors Break: he speaks more but then of course the show muffled out those parts xD)**

"Tonight we toast a new beginning for our peoples. We look towards a future free from the toils of war. And may the differences from our past remain there. To your health Uther." Everyone in the room sitting then stood and we all raised our goblets. "Arthur, the Lady Morgana, the people of Camelot."

"And to fallen warriors, on both sides." Uther said finally.

"Stop! Wait! Don't drink it!" Morgana was about to drink from her goblet till Merlin ran out and took Arthurs goblet from him and held it out for everyone to see.

"What?" Uther questioned.

Just to be sure, Morgana looked at her goblet thinking, 'what for? Why not drink it?'"

"Merlin! What are you doing?" Arthur said looking at him like the boy was a fool.

"Bayard laced Arthur's goblet with poison!"

"This is an outrage!" Bayard insisted taking out his sword, and his knights did so as well. Morgana felt frightened, what was meant to be a peaceful feast had turned more than sour. She didn't know what to think. Then the knights of Camelot brought out their swords and they looked at each other.

"Order your men to put down their swords!" Uther commanded. "You are outnumbered."

Bayard looked around and then said, "I will not allow this insult to go unchallenged."

"On what grounds do you base this accusation?" Uther asked the boy holding Arthurs goblet.

"I'll handle this," Arthur said coming around the table to his servant. Suddenly Morgana felt fear for the young servant, he could be killed. "Merlin, you idiot. We bin at the slow jin again?"

"Unless you want to be strung up. You will tell me, why you think it is poisoned. Now." Uther demanded the servant.

"He was seen lacing it." Merlin said.

"By whom?"

"I cannot say."

"I will not listen to this anymore." Bayard said.

"Pass me the goblet."Uther said. Merlin gave it to Arthur who gave it to Uther and Uther looked at it. Then came to Bayard and said, "If you are telling the truth."

"I am."

"Then you have nothing to fear do you." Bayard then put his sword away back in its sheath and Bayard offered the drink to come forth. "No." Uther said, changing his mind. "If this does prove to be poisoned, I want the pleasure of killing you myself." Bayard scoffed. Uther then turned to Merlin with the goblet, "He'll drink it."

"But if it is poisoned he'll die." Arthur said to his father.

"Then we will know he was telling the truth," Uther said still eyeing the servant.

"And what if he lives?" Bayard asked.

"Then you have my apologies, and you can do with him as you will."

"Uther, please he's just a boy! He does not know what he is saying!" Gaius said at Merlin's defence.

"Then you should have schooled him better," Uther said before returning to his seat.

"Merlin! Apologise, this is a mistake. I'll drink it."

Arthur was going to take the goblet but Merlin pushed his hand away, "No, no no no. It's-It's alright." He said. Then Merlin held up the goblet to Lord Bayard. Morgana could see the fear in Arthur's eyes. She felt bad for the situation; there was nothing she could do. Merlin then turned to Uther then took the goblet to his lips and began to drink. After he was done, he stood there, looked at King Bayard, then back at Uther. "It is fine."

"He is all yours," Uther said to Bayard.

Morgana then sat down with Uther to see what would happen next, she saw Arthur look disappointed, then suddenly. "Uhnngh!" Everyone looked at Merlin again. He began going into a coughing fit. Soon then he fell to the floor.

"It is poisoned. Guards seize them!" Uther shouted at his men. Morgana quickly grabbed a knife on the table, searching for anything to defend herself in case. She then saw Arthur rush towards Merlin to look at him, Gaius came and so did Gwen, they got Merlin up and took him out of the place. Morgana then turned back to the situation in the banquet hall now. Her face became fierce. The guards rushed after Bayard's men and their weapons were relinquished. "Take them to the dungeons! But before all of them would go, Uther came over, face to face with Bayard and said, "This treaty will, never! Be."

Bayard then was escorted out of the hall with his men and Morgana could hear calls of the other king outside yelling on how there has been a mistake and that everything is all wrong. But Morgana did not care. Bayard almost killed her beloved Arthur, and there was no forgiveness for that.

That night Morgana returned to her room and she saw Gwen was not there. She knows that her servant fled off with Arthur and Gaius to help the other servant, so for the night, Morgana then began preparing her own self for bed. After a few minutes of caring for her hair Gwen barged into the room and began talking. "My lady, I am so sorry I have not been here to attend to you," Gwen apologised.

"Don't, don't worry. I am alright. How is Merlin?" She asked.

"If Arthur comes back with the antidote in time he'll be fine."

"Then he'll be fine." Morgana assured Gwen. Gwen sighed. "You should be with him." Morgana said. "I'll manage. I know what he means to you. Go." Morgana said.

Gwen then curtseyed, "Thank you." Then she rushed out of the room. Morgana then continued to take the brooches out of her hair. She thought about tonight and remembered on how Arthur was so eager to defend Merlin, even though he did it in such a mocking way. She could tell he cared about him. Morgana never did see Arthur like that before, she was surprised. She hoped that one day, if she was in need, he would look to helping her. Then she remembers a week ago when Arthur helped defend Gwen with her in front of the king Uther. She smiled to herself; Arthur was changing, and wondered, who could be changing her prince? Surely not her, they did not even spend that much time together.

Morgana then later decided to take a stroll around the palace. She had free time, since Gwen wasn't around, she'd have no company tonight. So she strolled.

She then noticed Arthur and Uther talking not far off in the hall. Arthur looked ready to go out somewhere and Uther looked quite angry. Soon then she saw Arthur storm off. She walked after him and he came to his room. Morgana followed him inside and saw his leaning his arms on the mantle of his fireplace.

"So, how'd you like about the food? But, it can't beat our feast for entertainment." Morgana said.

Arthur looked at her, "Morgana, I am sorry; I should have made sure you were alright."

"Disappointed actually. I was looking forward to clunking a couple round the head with a ladle." Morgana carried it on.

"I am sure the guards could have handled Bayard and his men."

"Yeah. But why let the boys have all the fun?" She sort of began to smirk.

"Morgana, you should not get involved. It is dangerous."

Morgana rolled her eyes, "Spare me the lecture; I have already had it from Uther!"

"It's any consolation; you are not the only one."

"Not that I listen to him. Sometimes you got to do what you think is right, and damn the consequences."

Arthur looked at her again, "You think I should go."

"It does not matter what I think."

"If I do not make it back, who will be the next king of Camelot? There is more than just my life at stake."

"And what kind of king would Camelot want?" Morgana reached for Arthur's sword in sheath and, drew it out and held the weapon in her hands, "One that would risk his life to save that of a lowly servant? Or one who does what his father tells him to?" She then held it up for him to take.

Arthur looked at Morgana. "I'm leaving tonight," he said taking the sword from her hands lightly. Then he slipped it back into its sheath, took it and began walking out of the room. But before he left, he came back to Morgana, right up to her and he said in a low voice, "Thank you.." Then he looked in her eyes, they had a millisecond of a connection, then he took off. Morgana was blushing, then she gave into a smile and held her fingers together. Arthur was so sweet. She loved him.

"I expressively ordered Arthur not to go!" They were in Morgana's chambers and Morgana was getting the angry end of Uther. Of course, lately, it's all anyone ever sees.

"I see it worked like a charm to," Morgana said sarcastically.

"Not another word!" Uther pointed.

"My lips are sealed," Morgana said smartly.

"I should have put him under lock and key."

"You cannot chain him up every time he disagrees with you."

"Just you watch me. I will not be disobeyed, especially by my own son!"

"No, of course you won't." She then sat down and began reading and writing in a big book on her table. Uther stared at her.

He came over and rested his hands on her table. "You know about this, didn't you. ...Morgana. Do not lie to me."

"Arthur is old enough to make decisions for himself."

"He is just a boy."

"Have you seen your son recently?" Uther looked at her angered. "You have to let him make his own mind up."

"Even if it means letting him go to his death?" Uther tried to make her understand.

Morgana had nothing to say after that. Then Uther just left the room.

After a day, Arthur returned, but Morgana was saddened to know that Uther put him in the stocks. In fact, she was enraged. She marched right into the throne room and met Uther again. "I see cruelty not only hides in sorcerers." Morgana said.

"I beg your pardon." Uther said.

"Beg all you wish Uther. For I do not think you will get it!"

"Morgana!" Uther said, now angered.

"You put Arthur in the stocks! How dare you!"

"He is my son and he will learn to listen to me!"

"Your son was saving a life! A life worth saving!"

"Arthur's is worth saving! And that servant saved him! I am grateful. But Arthur must learn that some losses are needed."

"You may be proving a point, but at what cost! What cost? You are willing to let go of this servant's life just to teach a lesson! You are an evil tyrant!"

"Hold your tongue!"

Morgana grabbed her tongue and held it, then let go. "Go to hell." She said then stormed out of the room.

A day later Arthur was released from the stocks and Morgana was happy. She walked around the castle and then saw him up looking over the wall outside. Morgana came out and saw Bayard's men were let go. She remembers back to where Gaius told her that apparently, someone, neither from Camelot, nor from Mercia was there that night at the banquet, and apparently it was a sorcerer and they snuck in poison into the goblet that was for Arthur. So when she saw Bayard's men moving away from Camelot, she was happy that everything was set right again. She came and stood next to Arthur. "Okay, let the bragging begin. How did you manage it?" Morgana asked, meaning on how he got the flower and came back safe and sound.

"I am not sure. All I do know is I had help. Someone knew I was in trouble and, sent a light, to guide the way."

Morgana then looked at him intently and listening closely, "Who?" She wondered.

"I do not know. But whoever it was, I am only here because of them."

"I am glad you are back." Morgana said to him. Arthur looked at her and showed a small smile. Morgana then returned one, feeling a warmth burn inside. She then looked towards the door to the inside and left to go.


	4. Chapter 4

Nightmares once again. Nothing unusual. Strange though. As a child, the Lady Morgana never experience dreams so real like this before. Morgana could not believe that this was happening to her. Every single night, it seemed they dreams grew stronger.

She woke up again, early this morning, and after a few hours of just sitting around and being awake, Gwen finally entered her room. "Gwen." Morgana smiled.

"Morgana, could not sleep again my Lady?"

"Of course I slept," Morgana gave her an 'I can't believe you' smile.

"Perhaps my lady, you should want to ask Gaius for something?" Gwen came over to her windows, opened the curtains letting the sun shine through. "Or, I can do it for you."

"No it is fine. I can go to Gaius." Morgana smiled, but she was extremely irritated. Morgana decided to change the subject. "So for my day today. I thought I would write something. It's been a while since I've written a letter. Such a hobby as mine is not very fond of around the other Ladies at court."

"Morgana you write such beautiful letters. Oh, and the ones you secretly write for Arthur, it is all so beautiful."

"All 24 of them." Morgana smiled at first, and then it went to a small frustrated frown. "But... Arthur will never see those letters."

"Why my lady?"

"Arthur does not like me. He will never see those letters."

"Oh Morgana, some day, he will. Someday, Arthur Pendragon will become King, and you his Queen, and together, you two will rule Camelot, side by side. Having little Morgana's and little Arthur's running around."

Morgana had to laugh at that. "Thank you Gwen. You certainly make my day, as well as bring a smile to my face."

Gwen smiled, "I am glad my Lady."

Morgana continued to beam a smile.

Later though of course, she headed to the library and began to write a letter to Arthur Pendragon. Of course, he was never to see it. In fact, today he'd especially not because he was busy training the young nobles of Camelot to be knights of Camelot.

Sitting in the library by herself she heard someone sit down across from her. It was Uther. "My lord." Morgana bowed her head in respect.

"Morgana." He sat as if a bit tired and taking a needed rest.

"You seem tired."

"I am. It is not easy being king of Camelot."

"I can imagine."

"Yes." He then looked to see what she was doing. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing!" Morgana said a little too quickly.

Uther gave her a short suspicious look but then gave it up as he then decided to change the subject. "Would you go riding with me today?"

"I would prefer to be inside today. But thank you, my lord."

"It must be boring, not having friends." Morgan looked down to her letter, she could not believe how rude the king was being.

"Arthur is training his men today, and young nobles, all training to be future knights of Camelot."

"You must be pleased."

"I'll be pleased if Arthur wins us a new recruit or two."

"You must understand Uther, Arthur is not the one completely responsible for giving you a knight. In the end it is up to that one noble's determination to be one."

"Yes that is true."

Morgana stopped writing her letter, Uther kept looking at it and she thought he might become to curious to read it. It was a love letter to Arthur. She should have remained in her chambers. "Have a good writing moment. I have to return to court."

"Good day my lord."

"See you Morgana." He then walked away and out of the library. She did a sigh of relief. But he was right, she barely had friends, and Gwen wasn't around much either. She noticed her servant taking a liking to Arthur's servant and it wasn't wrong for them to spend time together. She needed someone else in her life and she was starting to believe Arthur soon wouldn't become that person.

At dinner Morgana didn't bother wearing her nice robes. Instead she came down casually wearing her usual day attire. Strangely Arthur noticed this and looked at her weirdly for a few seconds. She wanted to smile, thinking maybe he noticed her pretty figure too many times, got so used to it he took it for granted that she would just always pretty herself up. But she only cared about being comfortable tonight.

She took her seat and Gwen came around filling her glass with wine. She looked to her servant and smiled, Gwen smiled back. After all the food and drinks were served, the servants backed away to give the royal family space. After a bit of silence and no talking, Uther spoke up. "So Morgana, have you finished your writing?" She turned her head from Arthur to Uther.

"Um, it had gone well my lord." She shifted her eyes back to Arthur and he looked at her.

"Writing?"

"Don't mind my business Arthur."

Arthur looked almost started, then he scoffed at the smart comment back. "I was just wondering Morgana."

"Wonder no more then, because you won't figure it out."

"Why? Is it a love letter?" Arthur gave her a fishy grin as he rained one of his eyebrows.

"Not for you even if it was."

"Whatever..." Arthurs grin sort of went away but it looked like a smirk wanted to sneak out. Morgana only slightly blushed.

"Anyhow. Arthur how are the new recruits?" Uther asked his son, trying to change the subject.

"Hardly finding anyone yet. But I have faith that there is someone who might meet the challenge."

"How so?" Morgana asked.

"Because this one seems to know how to fight."

"Well that is good. Cannot have a knight who does not know how to fight." She said rolling her eyes obviously, looking at Arthur.

"Certainly not." Arthur gritted his teeth in annoyance.

Morgana then turned to Uther who just looked at the food with a thinking look on his face.

The next day Morgana headed to the library once again. She knew Arthur would be busy dealing with the training, so she spent her whole morning and afternoon there. But later on, a guard told her that she was summoned to the Great Hall. So she got her things and headed to her room first, putting them away. Soon then arriving in the great hall, Morgana noticed the knights of Camelot in the room and there was Arthur standing and looking content, and she smiled at his expression. Merlin was beside him and everyone was busy chatting. Soon Morgana took her place opposite of Arthur on the other side and she saw Gwen rush right next to her excitedly. "This whole crowd is certainly not for me." Morgana smiled. "I imagine a new knight for Camelot has been chosen."

"Yes my Lady. His name's Lancelot."

"Lancelot, he sounds like he lances, quite a lot."

Gwen chuckled at that, and then covered her mouth to prevent further laughing. Morgana then began to chuckle herself.

Soon though the trumpets sounded and Uther called for everyone's attention. From the doors, there entered a man dressed in armour, his skin was a dark tan and his hair a dark brown. He was indeed quite handsome.

This man walked up to Uther, bowed, then came to kneel before him. "Lancelot. You were chosen by my son to be a knight of Camelot. Are you worthy?"

"I hope so." He said.

Morgana smiled at that, he seemed nervous and somewhat funny.

Uther then said, "Do you swear allegiance to Camelot? Speak only the truth and safe guard all, and to who are helpless?"

"I swear my Lord." Lancelot said, nervous but lowered his head in continued respect for the king.

"Hold no fear in the face of your enemies. As a knight you will come to fight for justice, truth and for what is right. Your blade will be voice of your heart in combat. Do you swear to be a beacon of justice and truth for all those that see you?"

"I swear, my Lord."

Uther then got a blade from one of his knights and on the right shoulder and said "Arise Sir Lancelot," then to his left shoulder, "Knight of Camelot." Then Lancelot rose to accept the duty and everyone in the courtroom clapped for him.

When he rose, suddenly Morgana wanted to know more. She knew his name but she wanted to know really, exactly who was he? "So who is this man? He seems to have come out of nowhere."

"I know. Been a bit of a surprise, to all of us."

Morgana could not help but look him up and down, he was quite handsome. But then of course she thought back to Arthur.

"There is a feast tonight Gwen, you will have to help me prepare of course."

"Yes my lady."

"Tonight is going to be a great thing for Arthur, getting a new knight in the ranks means having a new friend as well. He doesn't have many friends."

"Oh well, I don't know, he seems to get along with Merlin."

"Merlin, his manservant. You think they're friends?"

"I hear they talk, and even fight a lot, making a scene, I hear Arthur calls him a pain."

"Oh dear... He should get a new servant then hm?"

Gwen looked to the floor worriedly, and then smiled to her lady, "That would be the right course of action to take hm."

"Yes, but I mean, it doesn't have to happen, Arthur just might like taking abuse for once in his life." Morgana said that because she suspected Gwen might hold feelings for this Merlin and actually want to keep him around.

That night at the feat, Morgana once again wore her red dress. She'd have to get new dresses soon. She and Gwen then left her room and they began walking to the great hall. On the way, they chattered about how beautiful Morgana looked, how nice Gwen looked, how the day was and especially more on questions about the new knight. "Arthur will be so happy tonight, who knows, he might even get drunk." She giggled to herself.

"Let's all hope he'll be very happy, I think you make him most happy."

Morgana didn't want to get into a depressive conversation as to how wrong Gwen was, that was bedroom talk, Tonight was meant to be happy, is t is her job to set the mood of a good night. "Gwen you are so kind."

Then they entered the great hall for the feast. "I have to part ways with you my lady, the dining table calls."

"Of course Gwen, you may go."

"My lady."

"Have a good night." Morgana said going over to reach for an apple.

Gwen turned back and said, "You to," smiling.

Morgana then walked around for a few seconds, looking at the food. She'd picked up an apple but set it back down. She then smiled to herself, feeling eyes from nobles all around her. People we're giving her their attention and she knew, one of the eyes must have belonged to Arthur. She turned around and saw Arthur looking at her. Immediately she smirked at him and he gave her a sort of longing embarrassed look. It made her grin get even wider. 'He's looking at me,' she thought. Then she turned away blushing and went over to some noble ladies to speak to them. Honestly she'd rather speak to Arthur, but then of course, he was busy talking to Lancelot.

Suddenly Morgana heard tapping, she looked over to Arthur who immediately got up and said, 'Ladies and Gentlemen!" He raised his goblet and continued. "Please join me, in a toast, to our new recruit. A new Knight of Camelot, Sir Lancelot!" Everyone then clapped. But Morgana felt it kind of ironic, nobody joined in any toast, but it seemed alright for Arthur.

Morgana then noticed later on, Arthur had become drunk. It was quite funny. But he smiled more, he talked more and he even shared some jokes with the knights and Lancelot. She smiled.

Soon then, it was time to greet the Knight himself. "Hello." Morgana said, introducing herself to Lancelot.

"Hello," Lancelot bowed to her and smiled a big smile.

"Welcome to Camelot, and congratulations on becoming a Knight." She never really spoke to the knights before, but Arthur seemed attached to this one so she wanted to catch his attention easier. Also she was incredibly bored.

"Thank you." He smiled brightly.

"Enjoy the feast." She said.

"Thank you." Then she turned her gaze to see Arthur looking at her and Lancelot.

Excusing herself from the new knight's presence, she marched over to Arthur and smiled.

"Good evening Arthur."

"Morgana." Arthur gave her a smart smirk and he eyed her up and down. It took Morgana's breath away, but then a part of her thought how rude and un-gentleman like of him. "I saw you talking to Lancelot. Fancy him now eh?"

"I do not know what you mean." She said while keeping her head held high.

"Don't play dumb now, it's obvious you like him."

"Arthur!" She then came down to a low whisper and drew herself in closer, "This is an inaproapriate4 conversation." Arthur smirked hungrily at her then. "I have to go," Morgana said.

"Good night." Arthur said dreamily.

Morgana then left, giving Arthur a glare. She really shouldn't talk to him when he's drunk."

The next day was just terrible. Morgana found out that this Lancelot actually lied about being a nobleman to become a knight. Morgana though could obviously understand why he deceived the king. After all, it seemed he felt he wanted to be a knight so passionately, she couldn't blame the man for chasing his dream. But this time it was different.

She could not march into Uther's chambers, or the courtly and start an argument. Knights rightfully had to be born of noble blood and she could never change that with a snappy attitude. It was tragic.

Morgana was going to head down to the library when on the way she met up with Arthur. "Good morning Arthur," she said, passing him by.

"Hi Morgana." He said, head low, eyes sad.

Morgana then turned around. "Arthur."

"Yes?" He turned to her, head held high but still looking elsewhere.

"I am sorry, about the new knight, or rather, former new knight. I know, you must have made him as a friend on the night of the feast, and it must be terrible to know he is a traitor."

Arthur scoffed. "He is not a traitor! Morgana..." Arthur became angry at her. She was taken aback by his speaking to her that way. Then he became wide eyed and covered his face from her turning around. He marched away in his anger. Morgana was left standing there. She felt bad for what she said. This Lancelot was a traitor to the very code he swore to. A knight swears to speak the truth, and to lie even on the day of your oath is not a very good thing to do. Still though, it was all not fair.

A few hours later, Morgana was in the library, writing a poem for her dear Arthur when suddenly there was a loud noise, like thunder, then another loud noise, a screech, like a big giant bird. Morgana didn't know the cause of this noise. She and many other library guests ran to the windows to see a griffin was terrorising the people in the town. The knights of Camelot all went out to fight it. She then worried for Arthur. Arthur was going to have to fight it. She remained in the library for a few hours, watching Arthur and his men fight the griffin till it finally flew away. But she knew Uther wouldn't want it to be alive, and sometime soon, the knights would have to ride out and kill it.

She went to see Arthur in the evening and saw he was leaning against his fireplace. All dressed in armour, he looked sad and as if he was about to regret something. De ja vu. "Well, this setting is familiar."

"Morgana... I am glad you are alright."

"Me to, for you. ... I saw the griffin today, from the library. You fought well."

"It is not over. I have to ride out tonight. To try and kill it."

Morgana rushed over to Arthur. "And you will succeed. I hold the highest faith in your ability to complete almost the most impossible tasks. Especially with a voice like Uther hanging over your head. Nobody can stand him and you are doing so well being such a great prince, and I just know you will also make a good king." She grasped his arm and held it gently. He looked down at her hold. She felt the cool chainmail under her fingers.

Arthur looked into her eyes and hers looked into his. There was a long pause before Arthur looked away and said, "Thank you Morgana." He put his palm on her arm and smiled a sort of awkward embarrassed smile. She smiled the same smile back.

Soon Arthur got up and said, "I have to rally the knights, we leave right now."

Morgana then went on her toes and came to Arthur's forehead and kissed him there. "Good luck." She came down again and his eyes held the emotions of great peace and bravery. Her heart began beating fast and her breath hitched in her lungs, making her breathless, he made her breathless.

Arthur smiled at her, this time not so awkward but more appreciative. Then he squeezed her hand lightly and said, "Thank you," before taking off. Once again, Morgana was left smiling.

The next day Morgana was in her room. She had yet to ask Arthur how the fight went. She looked at the flowers Gwen gave her a while back, they'd grown. She then turned to her maid and saw Gwen looking out to the courtyard of the castle and down to the drawbridge. "Gwen?" She noticed her maid looked sad. "Guinevere?" She came and walked over to her."Lancelot?" She asked.

"Oh." Gwen took a huge breath in her lungs and looked at her lady sort of embarrassed. "Yes," she said, sadness taking in her eyes, but a smile forming over her face.

"Come Gwen, you have a busy day ahead."

"Yes my lady." Gwen replied as Morgana decided to head down to Arthur, to see how he was doing.

She arrived at Arthur's bedroom and knocked on his door. "Come in." She heard Arthur's voice.

Morgana entered to see Arthur sitting lazily in his chair, or actually more slouched and depressed. His arm was upright and on his armrest while his head rested on his palm. But when he was it was Morgana who entered, he immediately sat upright like a proper prince. "Morgana."

Morgana smiled, "Hello Arthur."

He smiled back at her. "Hey."

She then came over and sat down at his desk in a chair across from him. "I'm sorry about Lancelot."

"Yes well, thank you."

She smiled then looked down at her fingers, then at Arthur again. "Do you think you will see him again?"

Arthur smiled again, "Maybe. I would not mind it."

"That is good."

Arthur leaned into the table, coming closer to Morgana who stayed where she was. "And how are you?"

Morgana gulped, "I am good. It is still the morning, and I was wondering, if you would come for a ride with me."

"Seriously?" Arthur raised his eyebrows with that not so sure look.

Morgana then rolled her eyes and stood up to go away. "Sorry, never mind."

Arthur then immediately got up and grabbed at Morgana's arm gently, halting her steps and he came close to her. "I am sorry. I would like to go riding with you." He said.

His voice was so kind and gentle; Morgana just had to see his face. She looked up and saw his eyes. So full of kindness and longing, she could lose herself in his face. She smiled at him, "Alright, let us go." She said, taking Arthur's hand in hers and they headed out his door to get to the royal stables. It was going to be a good day today.

A couple weeks later, everything was going all happy. Arthur and Morgana saw each other more often and even spoke together more often. He even would joke around with her which was very unlike before. But they were happy; Morgana could tell he liked her.

Even though she had restless nights, thinking of Arthur made her days better. Today she was going to spend time watching Arthur duel. She had just written a poem yesterday on how much she loved her Arthur, maybe someday she would share with him all of these poems she wrote for him. So far there were 33 now.

The early morning, she was busy fiddling with her things. Looking at her gifts from knights who fancied her when Gwen arrived in that very morning. "Look what's just arrived for you." She said happily. She was carrying a big bouquet of large white and vanilla lilies. Morgana loved lilies.

"Whom are they from?" Morgana asked, taking the flowers.

"I don't know." Gwen said, "Maybe Arthur?"

Morgana fake-glared at Gwen, "how disappointing," when really inside she was thinking on how sweet it would be, but also she knew it was too soon for Arthur to really like her that way yet, so it might be someone else.

"Why? Who would you like them to be from?"

"I don't know. Tall dark stranger?" Morgana smiled.

Gwen smiled at her lady, obviously knowing the truth.

The whole day went well. Morgana watched Arthur duel and she tried drawing the lilies she got this morning. When Arthur came to the side to stop to rest he saw he artwork. "Nice, what are those?"

"Lilies. I got some this morning. I don't know who from though." She gave him a suggestive look.

He furrowed his brows."Well... Not from me." He seemed kind of disappointed in himself, and both jealous that he had competition in the kingdom.

"That's alright. I do not expect flowers from you. I expect a heart that is willing to risk his life for the kingdom." She smiled. He smiled back at her, but then furrowed his brows back at the drawing. He knew Morgana liked flowers, and having a hero was one thing, but a lover for her was a totally different scenario. Soon he went back to his training.

Later in the evening, Morgana felt very tired and it was time for bed. She laid down in her sheets, and Gwen covered her up. "Sweet dreams my Lady."

"Good night Gwen." Then her maid left.

Morgana turned to see her lilies and smiled. Whoever sent her the flowers was very sweet indeed.

Morgana woke up, feeling very weak and hungry. Suddenly a man with scars on his face came over to her. "Lady Morgana."

"Hm?" She was frightened. "Who are you?" She asked, her voice dry and coughing.

"Your highness. Lady Morgana I am a healer. I came here because you were put into a coma for almost two days. You are doing better now though, you had a cerebral hemorrhage but I cured it."

Morgana was still a bit confused. "And... I was out, for two days?"

"Yes."

Morgana turned to see her flowers and they were gone. She looked over to the far end of her room and saw they were in the sun; Gwen must have been looking after them. She smiled. "Thank you healer."

He bowed, and then left her chambers. She imagined that everyone must be worried about her. She would have to do deal with a panicking Uther, Gwen, and Arthur? But she couldn't believe, it, two days?

Soon then, everyone came in. Uther walked up relieved, "Morgana, this is truly a miracle." He came and kissed her forehead and then clasped her hand in his, holding it tight, "I thought, I really thought..."

"Oh you will not get rid of me that easily." She laughed weakly.

"What exactly did he give you?" Gaius asked her surprised.

"I have no idea," Morgana said looking at her doctor with wonder. "But thank heaven he did."

She looked and saw Arthur at her bedside. He gave her loving, relieved, happy and still worried look all at the same time. She was flattered, but still she didn't want to talk to Arthur like she usually does with all these people in her room. Then soon Arthur turned his eyes away as if understanding her. "Morgana, I am so glad you are alright. You will be fine you know." Gwen said, coming to her ladies bedside.

"Ah, thank you Gwen."

"Thanks to that healer." Uther said. Gaius and the healer then left the room but everyone else remained.

"Yes, thanks to that healer." Arthur said smiling, coming down to her bedside to look at her. She smiled warmly at him. She then noticed she had a crowd.

"Okay everyone, back away, this girl needs her space."

Everyone was filled with smiles, but Uther had tears and Morgana could only hug him. "Give me a moment," Morgana said to everyone else, and they all left her room, but Uther remained.

"You have no idea how much I cherish you."

"Your love is great. Thank you my lord. No, thank you, you are like a father to me."

Uther kissed her hand again, "You will be alright I am sure."

"Yes I am sure. After all, I have been told that I am fully cured."

"Yes."

"Now, actually, it has been two days since I have eaten has it not?" Morgana smiled smartly.

"Oh yes of course, better to get you something to eat." Uther then got up, opened Morgana's door and called to Gwen. "Attend to Morgana." He said to her. Morgana then saw Gwen rush in, Uther left. "My Lady, what can I get you?"

"Something to eat. I am more than starving." Morgana smiled.

Gwen bowed smiling, "Yes my Lady," and then she left, stopping outside the door first, but then fully took off.

Morgana sat looking outside the door for a second, and then smirked to herself. "If you are sitting out there, I recommend you come in." Suddenly Arthur poked his head through the entrance and saw Morgana laying down still. He glanced at her form with a smile on his face, then slowly walked in. "You see? It is un-princely-like to sit in the hall." Arthur still said nothing and kneeled in front of Morgana by her bedside, he looked deep into her eyes, his smile becoming a lost longing that took her breath away.

They sat there looking at each other for a few seconds till Arthur took her hand in his. "I am glad you are alright."

"So now he speaks," she smiled accepting his hand in hers. He looked a little stil worriedly at her, "I am fine." She assured him.

"That is good, stay that way."

"I promise." She smiled big, showing her teeth. "So, besides my condition, what has transpired in the past two days?"

"I did not do anything. I just spent time worrying about you. I think maybe, I take too many things for granted."

"Do you take me for granted?" She furrowed her brows.

"No! Of course not, no." Arthur denied it, and Morgana even thinks she saw a possible blush. "I didn't mean it... like that. I was trying to..."

"I know. Me to. I cannot function without knowing you are safe."

"Liar, you do not need me." He joked.

"I beg for differ! Without you, I- I do not know what I would do." Arthur gave her a serious, emotional look. She then realized what she said sounded a little too intimate. "I mean... Without you, Camelot would be nothing, and since, I live in Camelot... Without you, I would be nothing."

"Right." Arthur said, nodding his head, trying to accept that that is what she meant, when truly, she meant more.

"You are the prince, we are going to need a king someday."

"Right," he rolled his eyes smiling and chuckling. Morgana did the same. But then once again they found they both could not say anything and Arthur found himself staring deep into her eyes again. Morgana did the same. "Well... Um, I should, get to my chambers, big day today." It was Morgana's turn to say nothing. "You be alright now, and eat something for a change."

Morgana just smiled at that. "Hey!" She said teasingly. Arthur chuckled, smirking, then once more he glanced at her before completely taking off. She was going to be waiting a bit before Gwen would get to her chambers. So she decided to sit and wait, maybe even fall asleep till then.

"Name your reward." Uther said appreciatively.

They were in the kings courtroom. Morgana sat in her fancy new dress she just got and the healer who helped her was bidding them farewell.

"I desire nothing more than the good health of my patient sire."

"There must be something I can do for you."

"No, I will wait, until the Lady Morgana is fully recovered, and then I will be on my way."

Uther then stood up, trying to think of something, any way to repay the man. "Why do you not stay a while? You could live here in the palace."

"No, I- I feel like I would be trespassing, and you, already have a, court phyisican." He said.

"I am sure Gaius would be glad of your help." Uther said.

'Really,' Morgana thought, 'if he wants to go, he should go.'

"It is a kind offer but-" began the healer.

"Think about it. Dine with me later and give me your decision." Uther sat down once again.

"To dine with your majesty, would be a reward in itself."

Morgana smiled as the healer then bowed before Uther. But seriously, sometimes Morgana thought Uther took things too far.

After the healer left, Morgana took up small chatter with the king. "My Lord, if he wanted to go..."

"Morgana, he saved your life. Some people just do not know what they deserve." She remained silent, but turning to Arthur, he just shrugged as if saying, 'what do you want me to do about it? Besides he might be right.'

Later on that day, Morgana went to the healers chambers. She knocked. "Just a minute, hold on." So she did hold on then suddenly after a few seconds the door opened. "The Lady Morgana."

"Hello."

"Please come in, excuse my rudeness."

"Hello, thank you." She walked in, then turned to him. He closed the door then. "I had not the chance to thank you properly."

"It is fine. You seem fully recovered."

"Yes, thanks to you. I do not know if I would have lived, without you. You are something else."

"Thank you your highness."

"So will you be staying in Camelot?"

"That has yet to be determined."

"You know, if you wish to stay, we would be glad to have you. But then of course, if you wished to go, we would respect your wishes. I just, want you to properly know, that there is no pressure on your decision."

"The king seems to want my services."

"I and my Lord are quite close, like a daughter with her father actually." Morgana smiled, thinking about that. "It is quite rare that our own physician cannot detect such things as you have."

"Then you are quit fortunate."

"Oh yes, that is what I tell everyone, and what everyone tells me."

"Hm, my lady thank you."

"Hm, it was good to finally speak to you in person. But I have to leave now, some other business calls to my attension."

"Yes of course." The healer then bowed, he went, opened the door for her.

"Good day." She said before leaving.

"Yes you to my Lady."

"I have been through the court medical records with a fine tooth count sire." They were in the courtroom once again. The Healer apparently was able to look through Gaius's records as permission by the king, and apparently, something was wrong?

"And were your findings satisfactory?" Uther asked.

"With regret, I would have to say they were not."

"How so?"

"Gaius is a great man, thorough, dedicated."

"But."

"*sigh* His methods are outdated. He has failed to keep up with the latest developments. This has led to, a number of errors."

"Gaius has served me well for twenty-five years."

"And one cannot blame him for the infirmaty those years have brought. Age, can be a terrible curse."

"Perhaps it is time to lighten his burdens... Have you given anymore thought to my offer."

"Yes." The healer smiled. "I have concidered it very carefully.

"Allow me some time to do the same."

The healer then bowed and then took his leave. Everyone stood there a bit surprised. Uther, Arthur, and Morgana didn't know what to say. So then Uther got up from his seat and went to pour himself some water. Morgana decided it was time to speak up. She didn't mind this new healer, but she most certainly did not want Gaius replaced. She stood out of her seat and came to her king saying, "Uther you cannot do this."

"You heard what he said. Gaius is old, and he makes mistakes."

"Gaius has treated me since before I could remember. You cannot cast him out."

"You would have died if your care had been left to him. That is something I cannot bare."

"I know that. But-"

"I cannot risk something like this happening again." Uther then tured from her to go sit down again. Morgana had nothing to say. She loved Gaius, thought he was great, to have him go on one mistake, she just couldn't understand. But then of course she could, she did almost die, and this stranger saved her life. It was one of those decisions that broke your heart, and for the first time, she believed her and Uther held the same challanges and heartbreaks.

The next day, Morgana did not want to see Gaius get fired, so she did not enter the courtroom that morning. However, it was Arthurs duty as prince to be witness there, if he is to be king, he has to learn from his fathers example. The day went slow for Morgana though, she decided later she would ask Uther for a tutor on creative writing. Morgana wanted to pursue a true interest in poetry and thought she would be even able to write down her dreams. She could keep a diary to record more poetry, her days with Arthur and of what was to come. Morgana remained in her room reading books on writing. She'd spent much time in the library choosing out books and scrolls about the study of writing and became very much fascinated with it. Gwen had her duties though, after cleaning her room, she went down to wash her clothes, later of course her maid would have to go to the kitchens and get Morgana's lunch. Morgana knows Gwens duties, all of them, they've spent so much time chatting, eventualy they knew almost everything about eachother.

In the hall, Morgana met up with Arthur again, "Going to sword practice?"

"Hello Morgana, and yes." He smiled.

"I'd come, but I have studying to do."

"Studying?"

"I am going now to see Uther and request that I be given a tutor in the creative writings guild."

"Whatever." Arthur didn't really know what that was. "Wait, hold on, you are going to be a writer?"

"Why not?"

"Nothing, I just. Never really saw you as the writing type?"

Morgana furrowed her brows, "Well what type did you expect?"

"I do not know. Hey, but I have to run to sword practice, Merlin has to meet up with me otherwise he will be sorry, and see you later." Arthur said, walking backwards.

"And about Gaius?"

"Retired!" Arthur said, turning and rushing away.

Morgana wanted to say how sorry she was, but neither of them had the time.

She later arrived at Uthers chambers and knocked. "Come in." Morgana heard his voice. She entered and saw Uther drinking water from a goblet. "Morgana come in."

She then let herself walk right in. "My Lord."

"What can I do for you Morgana?"

"How did Gaius take his retirement."

"Well, I never expected it to go jolly. Gaius is a good friend of mine."

"Yes, I can understand."

"He will be missed."

"He is leaving Camelot?"

"If I know Gaius, he likes his work. I am sure he will go some place he is more properly needed."

"I see. Then he will be missed, just like you said."

"Yes..."

"... My Lord. I came here to ask if I may go seek the Writers Guild."

"What would you seek from there?"

"I would like to learn my Lord, about writing, in it's more figurative form. Something to do, a hobby."

"Ah yes, very well then, I can fix you up with an invitation there. Have you talked to Geoffrey? Our court archivist?"

"He has given me books on the subject of writing, I am reading and learning much, but I think someone with better and proper experience is in order to show me how."

"Yes, of course. Alright Morgana, as I have said, I will complete your request."

"Thank you Uther." She said, smiling, then left.

The next morning, Morgana arrived in the courtroom because she heard Gaius had returned. When shesaw what happened, she could not be more exited.

"I, my family, and my kingdom are deeply indebted to you. And in honour of this, I not only reinstate you as court physician, but henceforth, you are a freeman, of Camelot." Uther gave Gaius a certificate. Then everyone clapped for him as he went around shaking others hands in gratitude.

Morgana then walked over to Arthur, "So, what happened to Edwin?"

"I think he left, unexpectedly."

"That does not seem like him."

"No, I guess not."

"Strange, well, I am glad Gaius came back for us though."

"Yes, I honnestly think, for him to come back even after retirement, he is the best court physician we can ever have. Father is lucky."

"I agree." Morgana turned to Arthur, he looked at her, they smiled. Then turning back to Gaius, they continued to clap for him.


	5. Chapter 5

No sound, absolute silence, then suddenly a rush of noise, like being under water. So many waves followed afer that one, it was dark. Suddenly her eyes could see, she was in water, or at least, she was seeing all of this water. Clean, but full of dust, it was hard to see within the abyss of this place. Suddenly an arm was floating within the water, the hand was white, limp, not moving. Had someone drowned? The uncontrollable gaze moved upwards, she could see the rest of the arm, chainmail, was this a drowned soldier, a knight? Then finally, as the body moved along, she was finally able to see his neck, to the face, and immediatly she knew that face. Prince Arthur had drowned. His face, not ompletely pale, but neither was he breathing, he was dead. 'Wake up Arthur! Wake up, you are stuck in the water I cannot get you out!' She cried. There was nothing she could do, he just floated there. Then suddenly, above the floating Arthur, from the surface there was a woman. This woman was keeping him under there, she just knew it. Her hair, golden and long, her skin, close to pale but the sun will have kissed her before. Lips red, and full, she was a beauty. A witch this was, for doing this, for bringing a death. Her clothes, like a nobles, but like a lone traveller, but it did not matter. magic was at work here, for she was keeping the prince from rising. Morgana wanted to shout to Arthur, 'Get up, get out, can you not see what she is doing? Arthur!' But he could not hear her? Why could he not hear her? She tried to help him but was in vain of doing so, and slowly, she watched her prince fade into the darkness of the waters, unable to be taken up, he slipped away. Gone and dead.

Morgana awoke, panting, her face was cool and her memory filled with terror. "Arthur!" She gasped the name to herself in fright. Shaking, she looked around herself and saw it was a dream. "Arthur." She said once again looking around. What had she seen? She'd been having dreams lately, all so real, but not like this one. This one seemed like a warning, as if, it was terribly bad, and she felt she had to do something.

Gathering herself up urgently, she looked around herself once more. She was indeed in her room, but felt unsure to herself. She looked outside, it was still dark. Gwn would not be coming for a while. So the ward decided to try and go back to sleep, but her fears stopped her and kept her up for the rest of the early morning. Morgana thought about these dreams of hers and tried to find any connections as to why she had them. It all started around when Arthur was crowned prince of Camelot. She'd been having dreams about many almost real things. She'd had dreams that Valiant was going to attack Arthur and kill him, dreams of giant beasts that would come to harm Arthur, and spiders, giant spiders that came to attack Arthur on a dark wall. All her dreams were connected to Arthur. Somehow, every single night, it seemed they got more pressing, concerning and more real every time, as if she needed to pay attension to them, very soon.

Morgana decided to pay more attension to her dreams, and in fact, this morning, she would get up and write down what happened. She tod herself weeks ago she would have to write down her dreams in a sort of diary, it was time she'd started. Though sometimes the dreams were so frightening, lately she'd been going to Gaius to get sleeping drafts. Unfortunately they were'nt working but she figured the medicines would have to take their time. They may help her sleep, but it doesn't chase the dreams away.

Later Gwen arrived that very morning. "My Lady, good morning."

"Gwen, I have to tell you something."

"What is it my Lady?"

"... Actually never mind, it's fine."

"You can tell me anything Morgana, I promise, I am here for you." Gwen was so kind.

But Morgana couldn't tell her about her dreams of last night, so instead she thought something up quick. "How are you and Merlin?"

"My Lady?" Gwen was starting to blush and smile now, confusingly.

"Come on now, do you like him?"

"Ahhh, my Lady, it is-"

"Do not worry, it is perfectly alright if you do not want to say anything."

"You have noticed?"

"Yes, I have, good luck on being together."

"Oh my Lady, I do not think we will be like that."

"Why not?"

"Well..." Gwen was fidgeting with her fingers. "I do not think he likes me like that."

"Gwen, every girl has something to offer a man. Do not worry, you are excellent for him. I wish you luck."

"Thank you." Gwen said embarrased. Then, "Do you want me to prepare you this morning?"

"Yes, thank you. I will be busy today."

"Ah yes, the new tutor."

"Of course. From the Writing Guild."

"Yes my Lady, it will be fun, glad your father has chosen one of the best to tutor you, the kings ward."

"Glad they are coming to the castle, I would hate for to go all the way to the Guild."

"You would miss out on seeing, us, and Arthur," she hinted at her. Morgana smirked, and rolled her eyes to herself. But Gwen was right, Morgana did want to stay close to Arthur, especially for the dreams she's been having. She'll be wanting to keep a good eye on her prince.

Morgana left her room early to see Gaius about something for her sleep. It has not been the first time, for a few weeks now, she's been going to see Gaius. Her maid suggested her to go months ago, but Morgana didn't think anything of it before. But the dreams had become disturbing and unsettling, so she decided to go see him about it. Morgana would see her tutor later that morning, because that is when she was scheduled to meet them. On the way to Gaius's she'd have to pass across Arthurs chambers, and as she began walking by, she saw something familiar. Terrifyingly. Morgana saw the woman from her dream, the one who was over Arthur, looking down on him from in the water, the lady who tried to drown him and may have succeeded. Immediatly Morgana was terrified and held chills. She looked like she'd seen a ghost when her eyes saw her move swiftly by into another hallway. Quickly Morgana marched over to find her, but then saw Arthur's servant stand by looking at her. So she decided to ask him. "Who is that?"

"Uah.. Sophia Tiamore. Uh, we rescued her in the woods, well... Arthur did most of the rescuing."

"She cannot stay here." Morgana said angrily.

"W- the king said she and her father are welcome to Camelot." Merlin said. "Is everything okay?"

Morgana didn't know if everything was okay. Well actually wait, no, she knew everything was not okay. Were her dreams becoming real? She'd seen this woman before. Morgana just hoped, nothing else would become familiar... She then looked at Merlin. "... Yes." She smiled brightly, reassuring the servant, trying not to startle him for superstition. "Thank you." She said, then continued on to head to Gaius's.

She eventuay came to Gaius's house and entered, seeing his room and him working on potions and new experiments for medicine. "I- am sorry, I did not mean to disturb you." She said, walking over to the court physician.

"Nonsense my child. My favorite patient is always welcome." Gaius greeted her with a light embrace and a kiss on the cheek. "I am sorry about the mess," he said, noticing her furrowed gaze on his burning glass being set on the table, taking fire to the tablecloth, then to his bench which roared in little flames. "Most of it is Merlin's, if I knew you were coming, I would have tidied up in here."

"I- it is not that, it is just, your bench is on fire."

"My bench is on fire, what are you-" Gaius started to say in little chuckles but then read her face and understood his bench WAS on fire. "My bench is on fire!" Gaius took the roaring tablecloth off the table and began to blow on it.

"Here." Morgana brought over a cold bowl of water and put it on the side where Gaius then put the cloth in and steam and smoke lifted off as it sizzled in the cool liquid.

"Whoo, you are always getting me into trouble," Gaius joked. Then he set his stuff down. "What brings you to this dark corner?" He smiled at her.

But Morgana had no time for jokes this morning, "I had another dream."

"I see."

"I saw Arthur lying under water drowning, and there was a woman, standing over him, watching him die. And she is here, in Camelot." Morgana looked at Gaius scared, shaking and didn't know what to do.

"The mind plays tricks. It borrows from everyday life and plays out it's own fantasies."

"But I had this dream before she came to Camelot." Morgana was almost breathless, the poor worried girl tried to explain her fears of the unknown.

"You must be mistaken."

"No I know what I saw!" Morgana began to raise her voice, being serious and really trying to make him understand, this was not normal. But the more she explained, she felt he would just not get it. "It was so real. So vivid... I saw him die Gaius. She is going to kill him." She felt her eyes beginning to swell, she was afraid she would cry right there.

"These are just dreams Morgana. Nothing more. Are you taking the sleeping draft I made up for you?"

She shook her head, "No it does not help."

"Here." Gaius said. "Try this, it will induce a deeper sleep." Gaius gave Morgana a vile filled with a medicine. Morgana looked at it, not filled with faith at all. She thought, if she goes into a deeper sleep, that won't mean the dreams will end, what if it means, she'll just sleep, but have them all the same? "You have nothing to fear." he assured her.

Morgana nodded. "Thank you Gaius," but her expression held no hope. He then kissed her once again on the cheek, and she turned and began walking away. "And Morgana." he called her back once again. Turning to face Gaius again, he said, "Do not bother Uther about this. No need to worry him."

Morgana nodded, not understanding Gaius's concern, but then decided to agree anyways. She then left Gaius's house and headed back up to her room. She would try the new draft tonight, just to be a good girl. But really, she had no faith at all when it came to this type of treatment.

After she headed to her room she waited till Gwen told her it was time to leave for her tutoring. Morgana went down to Uther's courtroom and met her tutor. He was a tall pale man, had long brown hair tied back into a ponytail. His nose was long and slightly pointy, his jaw line was very fine and his lips thin. He was actually quite astonishingly handsome and younger than she thought, though still older than her. She honnestly expected an old geezer with a lot of books in his hands. But this tutor didn't even have a bunch of books and scrolls, really, he only had one scroll in his hand, and a sack over his right shoulder. His clothing was quite unique to. Dark colours, he wore a white shirt, and then a brown vest to cover that, and over top he wore a green jacket. As for under the waist, he had on black pants and then long clean brown boots. Lastly his eyes, they were a light green, just like Morgana's. A perfect face. He reminded her of Arthur in some ways, but he was hardly a heroic prince.

"Morgana, welcome." Uther came up to her and embraced her. "Good morning."

"Good morning my Lord." Then after the hug he turned to the man standing on the side. "Morgana, meet Oakes Fannon, your tutor from the Writers Guild. Fannon I would like you to meet Morgana. The girl you are to teach."

Morgana walked up to him and smiled lightly, still feeling a bit jumpy from this morning. "Hello," she said bringing out her hand.

He took her hand and held it. "My Lady, it is an honour." He said and bowed to her, then gave her back her hand.

"Now, I trust you to take care and teach her, everything she wishes to know, even more if you can. After all it is quite the hobby of hers."

"My Lord," Morgana whispered to Uther stressingly.

"Indeed your majesty, I will tutor the Lady Morgana."

"... Right then, well, the library is open, or, whatever rooms in this castle are open for you to start. *ahem* Well, good luck. I will expect a report."

"Your majesty," Fannon bowed to Uther, then Uther smiled at Morgana, she just glanced at him, then finally he took off.

"So, we can go to my room and-" Morgana began.

"Where are your papers?" The man suddenly asked.

"Papers?"

"I assumed you had some work to show me already, nobody persues a hobby for just nothing. I thought maybe you had started your own work already."

"Oh, well... In that case, it would all be in my room."

"Since this is the first say, I will let the fact that you brought nothing, go. But when I find a suitable place to teach you, I will expect you to bring the proper materials for learning."

"Yes. Anything."

"Good, now, you said that your work was in your room?"

"Yes. Should we go there now?"

"It is not so mannerly for anyone to enter a girls room on the first day of an encounter, children do that my Lady, not us. Please, I will accompany you to your room and on the way, I will instruct you on the rules I demand during my teaching. Hm?"

"Yes, of course." He seemed to be a bit pushy, strict and talked a lot. But Morgana did not mind. After all he was a teacher, and she had not been used to being given orders in a long time, aside from Uthers rule.

They arrived at her room and Oakes remaind outside, he did not even look in. Sort of gentleman-like of him. Morgana was already trying to find good qualities in him. Soon enough Oakes decided that he was going to teach her in a study tower. Actually what Uthers men did was, it was a guest room, but Oakes demanded that study rooms did not have beds, he ordered it be taken out. So the guards took the bed out of the room and placed it in another guest room, now a guest room had two beds. Then Oakes made a little learning spot. He got the guards to pull a giant table into the center of the room and then they brought two chairs for sitting. Right then, Oakes decided that it would have to do. So much stuff to do to have a learning environment. He was quite resourceful. When he was teaching her, if something did not work, he would not bother trying to fix it, instead he would just leave it and in the meantime, teach her different things till the servants brought them something that did work. Finally, it was at the end of the day, it was getting late.

Then, "Thank you Morgana for your participation today, Tomorrow I will get you to come by again."

"Thank you Fannon, for coming here to Camelot, and tutoring me, I hope to learn much more from you."

"Today was for me to learn more about you. You are most disciplined, I will teach you. I learned much about you today, and these poems, about, living in Camelot I believe?"

"Some, there is only five there, and one of them is about me and a friend of mine, we used to ride horses together, on a farm Uther let us visit as children."

"That is golden, I recomend you hold on to everything you can, because maybe one day, you can look back on something, and it will not just remind you, but teach you once again."

"I do not follow."

"That is alright, our time is done today anyways, come back here tomorrow, this exact place and I will show you what I mean."

"Are you staying in Camelot?"

"Yes, though time to time I must visit back at the guild for new things to recieve there. Have a good day Lady Morgana."

"You as well Fannon." Then Morgana left. Fannon gave her back her poetry and short paragraph stories that were actually tiny memories she would just write own. But two things she would never show her tutor, the stories of her dreams about Arthur, and her love poems about Arthur, all fourty-three of them.

Later at dinner. "So Morgana how is your tutor?" Uther asked his Ward.

"He is very knowledgeable, challanging, gets me thinking."

"Tutor? For what? Oh wait, was that not a long time ago where you said you needed someone to teach you how to write?"

"Arthur I already know how to write, I just... Want to write better."

"Whatever.."

"How are our guests?" Uther asked Arthur.

"They are fine." Arthur said.

Morgana then suddenly remembered that girl from this morning. She felt sick to her stomach already. She looked across from her to Arthur, he was busy chowing down on his food, then she looked to Uther, he was eating as well, enjoying his meal. She could not eat though, she lost her appetite remembering who came to Camelot this morning. "Forgive me Uther, but... I feel unwell tonight, I must retire for the evening."

"Are you alright?" Uther asked.

"I do not know," she looked towards Arthur who looked up at her confusingly. "Goodnight my Lord."

"If you feel unwell, best to go see Gaius."

"I know." Morgana then looked over to Gwen who put down her jug of water on a far away counter, then followed her Lady outside. Morgana marched down the halls and Gwen followed her.

"Are you alright my Lady?"

"Yes Gwen, just, tired, is all."

"I see." Soon they came to Morgana's chambers and they walked inside. Gwen prepared her Lady for bed, and then before falling asleep Morgana took her sleeping draft. "Are they working my Lady?"

"I do not know. We will see."

"Do you want me to stay by?"

"No, no, you go home Gwen, you need your rest."

"Alright. Good night Morgana."

"Goodnight Gwen."

Soon Gwen left the room, then Morgana turned to her candle that was still on and blew it out. She remained awake for a few hours thinking about that woman from this morning, afraid of what will happen. But soon, sleep overtook her.

The same dream appeared. The woman in the water, and Arthur drowning below her. 'Arthur! Wake up! Arthur, get out of the water!' Then looking to the woman, 'Noo!' But the dream ended with Arthur slipping to the bottom of the water again, unseen. Drowned.

Morgana awoke again. Her breath, short, she was panting and her face slightly perspiring from the stress of seeing Arthur's face again. Each time she saw Arthur's lifeless body floating in the water, it made her shiver, as if she's seen a dead body and is almost traumatized. That's how real the dreams were, that's what she's trying to explain to Gaius. Morgana doesn't want to go insane.

Later in the morning Gwen showed up and saw her lady. Morgana knew everyday, Gwen must start noticing her Lady's slightly trembling form and jumpy behaviour. Morgana could not hide her worries that well, so she decided to spill to her maid the dreams she's been having of late, twice in a row, the same one, uncommon. Gwen was surprised, but unlike Gaius she admitted that it was very strange and probably not just a dream, but still, since she did not know, as honnest as her maid was she said she did not know what was happening to Morgana. It was actually more comforting to hear from someone else that they knew not why she was having these dreams than someone like Gaius who kept making judgements on them. When she had woke up and got dressed early that morning to go to her tutoring, she looked out her window and saw outside Arthur riding away with Sophia. Immediatly Morgana was scared, was this the moment? Was this the time he was to be lifeless? Why was he going alone? She is dangerous! She watched them galloping away with a sick feeling in her stomach, like her insides were almost wanting to bend and twist.

"You are sure it is her?" Gwen asked her lady, watching Arthur and Sophia outside the window as well.

"I could never forget that face." Morgana said, looking despisingly at Sophia's fleeting form.

"You should speak to the king," Gwen suggested.

"And tell him what? That I can see the future?" Morgana looked at her maid, thinking how rediculous that suggestion was.

"If you think that Arthur's life is in danger-"

"You know how he would react." Morgana said, voice filled with fear.

"You are his Ward, he would not harm you." Gwen tried to say.

"He hates magic more than he cares for me."

"That is not true." Gwen disagreed.

"You care to put it to the test?" She almost glared at her maid.

"... But what else can you do?"

"I- am going, to have to try and stop her myself." Morgana's eyes began to swell, trying to find the courage to stand up to the woman from her dreams. Morgana looked back to the window, they had gone.

Gwen returned back to her tidying of Morgana's chambers, then finally Morgana said, "Gwen, I am off to my studies. I wrote some non Arthur-like poetry about Camelot, and I'll see what Fannon says."

"Nice Morgana, did you write it this morning?"

"Of course, I could not sleep."

"I am sorry my Lady."

"Not your fault. See you tonight."

"See you tonight, good day my Lady."

Morgana smiled, then took off.

Morgana headed over to the room where her tutor was waiting, entered then walked to her seat, "Good Morning Fannon," she said, then sat down.

"Good morning Morgana. You are on time today, very good."

"I got lot's of time in the morning."

"Oh really? Care to tell why?"

"I am here to learn Fannon."

"Yes, but I never said conversation was a bad thing. So come on, what did you do this morning?"

"... Well, I woke up, wrote some poetry, and then got ready, had breakfast and finally came up here."

"Okay, nice morning."

"And yours?"

"Got up, ready. Then took a morning walk around Camelot, I find walking in the dawn is quite peaceful, no loud voices calling over the walls, or children running around, just a quiet morning, where you can here the crickets, and the morning birds singing, the fresh air hits your nose and mouth, filling your lungs, it is totally relaxing, and healthy." Morgana was in awe of how great he could describe such a peaceful moment, even though it was simple to describe. "Then I ate breakfast."

Morgana smiled. "Sounds like a lovely morning."

"Now then Morgana, you said you wrote some poetry, did you bring any?"

"As a matter of fact I did. Here you go." She handed him a paper, it had six lines on it.

_Beautiful world, pretty girl_

_Songs of happiness fill the world_

_No one sings, so she does_

_Sings, sings and finds no luck_

_Till one day she saw a smile_

_And like them all, it lasts for a while_

"What do you think?"

"I think you can do better. What is this? This is not poetry. More like a song, a song with too many syllables in the last part, too few in a few other parts, and it is too plain. Also, it is depressing. Listen to this part '_Beautiful world, pretty girl_'. That is making the girl sound like she is ugly."

"What? No, I said she was pretty."

"Pretty and ugly are two different things. Why do you think there is the paradox phrase 'pretty ugly', it goes together because truthfully, they do not go together at all. Things that truly are the complete opposite really do not go together in a sentence, thus making actually some pretty humerous poetry. But this is depressigng, she is putting the world before herself, trust me, the world is not that beautiful. Also, only living, meaningful, things we cling to are called beautiful. '_Songs of happiness fill the world, no one sings, so she does._' Basically saying she is cast out. First you say she is unworthy of the world, then in her unworthyness you make a purpose for her, you give her a reason to be ugly, that is basically what you are doing. '_Sings, sings and finds no luck_' Oh wow, then how is the world beautiful, '_Till one day she saw a smile._' Oh finally some beauty. '_And like them all, it lasts for a while._' This is depressing. Morgana, please explain to me why you wrote this ironic, paradox-like poem that holds secret sadness, and obvious sadness all in it. I do not see any goodness in here."

"Maybe the writer held no goodness when she wrote it." Morgana said, feeling taken aback by his review. "Am I really that terrible?"

"You're not terrible, but to be a poet, you have to know what you want to write, then you have to know how you feel. Your mind takes words from your environment, your memories, and sometimes we are surrounded by not very nice things, and it makes fake-nice poetry like this. Probably a child would sing this and never know what it means, but let them grow up and they will realise the feeling in these words. They do not have to know what you were trying to express, but the way the words are encoded, they may find it differently. In writing poetry you must code the words correctly. People are going to experience different things in reading your work, but ultimately, it must either be understandable, as to what you are getting across, or the theme must be understood for what mood setting you are attempting to create."

"Do you want me to write another?"

"Morgana I never even told you to write another yesterday. I gave no outside assignments for you. Poetry is not for an outside assignment. If I did that, it would destroy your imagination already. If I told you to write something, you would not know what to write. Everything would be taken from your mind and you might try to impress me. As a poet, your job is not to impress, but to explain something and to make sure that some part of what you wish to explain is expressed. Then someone reading it will take all the senses they have and look at it, if they do not understand one thing from your message, odds are they will understand another. Do you understand."

"Sort of."

"I want you to start taking notes, alright? Here, I will supply your paper, and you are to never take these things to your room at the end of every session. You are to give me your books and papers, I will look after them, any time you wish to study, you are to find me, and we will return here for you to study. I have much time on my hands and I am only here for you, so I will do my job."

"Thank you Fannon."

"Now here, start taking notes, I find I talk a lot."

Morgana chuckled at that. Fannon just smiled.

"The sad thing about teaching poetry is, write this down, is that old ideas become destroyed every second in the mind and new ideas are created. The idea is to train yourself to hold on to all of those ideas and memories and eventually kind of, let yourself go insane so you do eventually write something."

"Go insane?"

"Techniqually that is what poetry is. Built up imagination that eventually just burst and you let it explode on paper. Artists do the same. ideas overflow in the mind till finally they make something. Dancers as well, you can find poetry in almost anything. Poetry is in a look, in motion, in a feeling. Even in science, and finding one branch of poetry can lead you to many other types of branches. You have to think a lot, as a poet, things will fill your mind, and eventually you will start to notice things people take for granted, and you wil grow to appreciate everything around you and understand the ways of so many things, creating your own theories people will have never thought of before. Thus making you an extremely wise, open and patient person to every single thing."

"You are very smart."

"Once I am done teaching you, do not dare think, 'I am done learning', truth is, you never stop learning. Once I am done teaching you, it means I find you capable of teaching yourself."

"You are very smart," Morgana said again.

"Thank you. Did you get that all down?"

"Parts."

"You know what? I am just going to rant all the time, talk about stuff and I am going to test your listening skills, we will see how that goes."

"Uh, okay." Morgana said, enjoying herself.

"When I am done here, you must know all I have taught you, and on the final day, I'll expect you to teach me something, not that you do not teach me everyday. You do teach me everyday, everyone teaches someone else in any way."

Morgana smiled.

She'd learned quite a bit that morning. Oakes said she was allowed to go for a lunch break, and that after she was done she was meant to meet up at study again. So Morgana head out. Her hand was achey from all the writing she did, she was heading to her chambers, going through the halls, and just when she was on her one flight of stairs, she met up with the woman. The one woman she did not want to see. The one who went with Arthur that same morning, she had returned. Sophia, that was her name. Morgana hoped Arthur was okay right now.

"Sorry!" Said Sophia, but then when she noticed it was Morgana, she brought out her hand for a greeting, "Lady Morgana is it not? I am Sophia." She smiled.

Morgana was nervous, chilled again, she had to say something. "What are you doing here?" She asked. Her tone was stressed, and she thought, 'was that really right to say?'

Too late now.

"My father and I are guests of the king." She smiled again.

"No, you are lying." Morgana shook her head. Sophia was no longer smiling. "I know what you are going to do to him, and I will not let it happen."

"Does Arthur know you feel this way about him?" She asked with a smirk now. Morgana had no reply. "Of course he does. I suspect he has already turned you down."

"Do not think you can make a fool out of me." Morgana said, rage building up inside. This woman knew nothing about her and Arthur, her and Arthur were very close, growing closer every week. Slowly, but they were becoming bonded again, better then they had been in years.

"I do not have to, you are magaging to do that well enough already."

"Stay away from him!" Morgana warned.

"Or what?" She said taunting. "Jealousy is such an unattractive trait in a woman."

"If anything happens to Arthur, I will find you." Sophia smirked, and it angered Morgana even more. "However long it takes." She said finally. Then she walked away. Morgana went to her chambers to eat lunch and then later returned to her studies with Fannon.

But the whole time she was studying, she thought of Arthur and about what Sophia said. Was it true? Could Arthur have rejected her?

Morgana decided to check on Arthur later that night. Just to see how he was doing.

She went all the way to his chambers. "Arthur!" She called knocking on his door.

"Hold on." Called a voice.

The doors then opened. "Oh, Morgana, what brings you here?" He just stood at the door talking to her.

"I see your hospitality has grown cold."

"What? How?"

"You are not even inviting me in." She glared at him. "Is that what she is doing to you? Making you into a cold man to which you will only invite her into your chambers?"

"What? Who?"

"Sophia." She whispered to him.

"Are you jealous?" A smile was crawling to form.

"No."

Arthur seemed to be taken aback a bit, his creeping smile left him. "Come on in." He invited her finally.

"Oh, should I now, you do not even seem like you want me to."

"Morgana, I am sorry, come on in."

She rushed in then and he closed the door and went to his window taking off his belt that would hold his blades. "You seem very fond of her?" Morgana was nervous.

Arthur knew that something about Sophia was bugging Morgana, but he did not know what. "You make that sound like a bad thing."

"Not necessarily, I have just never seen you fall under a womans spell so quickly."

"If you are jealous Morgana, it is okay to admitt it."

"Do not flatter yourself!"

"Come on." He was grinning. "It would not be the first time now would it?"

"Arthur," Morgana rushed over to him as he was taking his boots off now, "I am trying to protect you! She is not what she seems."

"Why? What makes you say that?" He said, taking his stuff to his tables and putting his stuff on there.

"..." Morgana didn't want to tell Arthur about her visions, she then realized she must sound like a jealous brat. But it did not matter to her. All she knew was Arthur's life was in danger and she couldn't stand by and do nothing about it. "I- just have a feeling?" She was shaking. She came closer. "It is difficult to describe." She was already beginning to crack up. "I had a dream," she said. "A nightmare."

Suddenly he began to laugh. "You really are not very sweet Morgana."

"Why are you laughing?" She was gritting her teeth in annoyance.

"You. Your feelings, bad dreams. You do not have to make this stuff up." He finally sat down, looking up, smiling at her. "You can tell me the truth. It is obvious you like me."

Ghod she loved his sexy charm. "Less and less by the second," she lied, hissing at him, hiding a smirk of her own, itching to come out.

"Alright, whatever you say." He said with those sexy eyes burning into her soul.

"You are intolerable." She let her smirk out finally with her anger, it worked. Finally she was able to go back to a serious face. "Just hope I am wrong about her!"

The next few days, Morgana was thinking to herself about Arthur and Sophia. What was she thinking? Back when she said '_Just hope I am wrong about her!_'

The truth was, Morgana hoped she was right about her. If she was right, Arthur could be rightfully hers again. She noticed he was avoiding his duties as prince of Camelot, and she also discovered that Arthur's servant Merlin was getting thrown in the stocks everytime Arthur went out somewhere. It was cruel of him to do so. It was like the nice Arthur that was coming alive a few months ago was disappearing right through their fingers. She knew it was that Sophia girl. She was doing something to him. But he couldn't be falling for her now could he? It was all to soon. And the looks he would give Morgana, were the looks he was giving Sophia, and she'd been only spending not even five days at Camelot. It angered Morgana more than anything! *prick!* "Uh."

"Morgana, what is wrong?"

"..." Fannon came over and saw she broke her quill for writing.

"Morgana that is the second quill today. What is wrong?"

"Nothing..."

"Morgana." He said in a testing voice, like Uther does when he knows she is hiding something.

"*sigh* I cannot work today."

"Why? What is the matter?"

Oh gosh, she was going to have to tell her tutor her problems? "Just..."

Fannon looked at her concentrated. Then he finally said, "Okay, you do not have to tell me. But! You owe me two new quills."

"That will be easy, I will just get them from Geoffrey."

"That is fine."

There was silence. "Fannon?"

"Hm?"

"Did you leave anyone behind at the guild?"

"My master, his masters, a few trainers, and... A dog named Ivre."

Morgana chuckled. "I meant, anyone, close?"

"My family lives far away, I travelled far to come to the guild, there I learned how to speak english, and many other things, to write, and figurative speaking, new ideas, theories about the human speech."

"What was your first language?"

Fannon looked up, his eyes seemed searching for a second, then suddenly after a few seconds of pondering he said... "French." Morgana furrowed her brows for a second thinking _'_'_Does he not want to really tell me? Did he just make that up?_' But whatever, some things in a persons past should remain there. Like Sophia, when Arthur comes to his senses soon.

After the day had passed, Morgana stopped by Arthurs chambers in the evening again and knocked on the door. Arthur came to the door. "Morgana." He said, his eyes completely unfriendly and dark. He was sort of intimidating.

"Arthur?"

"What do you want?"

"I came to see how you were doing?"

"Why?" His look was completely emotionless.

"Arthur is something wrong?"

"You are trying to keep me and my true love apart. Yes, yes there is something wrong."

"What? Arthur?"

"Stay away from me and Sophia! We do not need you behind our backs making our lives difficult. You know what? That hunting party in the woods, maybe it was you. Yes! I think you are trying to split us up."

"Arthur, stop this!"

"You will stay away from us! Or I will make you regret it!" His eyes full of terrible anger, Morgana has never seen him talk that way to her before.

"Something is wrong with you. What has she done to you?"

"She has made me feel incredible, unlike you could ever do." He glared at her.

"No." Then Morgana's face welled up with tears, and she didn't want Arthur to see her cry, so she ran from his room to her chambers. There she went to her chambers, to her bed and covered her face in her pillow and screamed. Tears seeped into the pillow, and Morgana cried for a long time.

Later a knock came to her door, "Who is it?" Morgana asked.

"It is Gwen. My Lady? Are you already asleep?"

"Yes Gwen, I am fine, goodnight!"

"Alright my Lady, goodnight!"

Morgana then turned back to her pillow and sobbed till she fell asleep.

The next day, Morgana went to tutoring again, but then in the afternoon, an audience was requested by Arthur Pendragon for the council. Fannon said she was free to go for the rest of the day. Morgana didn't want to go, her stomach was sick from her crying last night. She felt ill. But she went to the throne room anyways.

There Arthur was, she glared at him as she went and took her seat, but Arthur didn't even look at her or notice her, he just stood, facing the king. Only Sophia looked at her and grinned. Morgana gave her a hateful look. Soon everyone finally arrived. Morgana sat down, taking her seat next to Uther to see what this meeting was all about.

Soon then Arthur spoke, "I requested this audience father to discuss a matter of great importance." Morgana was surprised, not once did he look at her. She was brokenhearted enraged, and insulted all at the same time, it made her sick to her stomach even more. "It cannot have escaped your attension that I and Lady Sophia Tiamore have grown very close."

"Not too close I hope."

"We are in love." Arthur said. Right then, Morgana knew, Arthur was not himself. Right? Uther looked at Morgana as if thinking '_Can you believe this?_' But really, Morgana couldn't. "Which is why I come before you today to ask your permission to marry."

Immediatly Uther cracked into a wheezing laugh. It made Morgana feel a little better that she was positive that Uther would deny their marriage. She knew, they only met a few days ago, it was impossible for Arthur to love Sophia already. But Morgana and Arthur on the other hand, they've known each other for so long, it shouldn't surprise Uther then. So she gulped, hoping Arthur would come to his senses.

"*ahem* I assume you are joking." Uther said after laughing. **(Authors break: He made me laugh, lolz :P)**

"No." Arthur said seriously, looking at his father intently. "I am going to marry her."

"Yet you only met two days ago."

"We are in love." Arthur stressed his claim.

"In love." Uther lowered his head, as if to mean, '_This is embarressing... And stupid..._' "We had no idea that she was such a romantic, had we? Morgana." He said turning to her.

Morgana was a little afraid to answer at first, the threat Arthur gave her last night, she wanted to be careful in what she would say. "No... He is full of surprises."

"I am going to marry her. I do not care what either of you think about it." Arthur said defiantly.

"I thought you had come to ask my permission."

"Out of courtesy, nothing more." Arthur said, then he took Sophia's hand, they were about to leave.

"Guards?" Uther called. "Door." Uther then stood. The guards blocked the entry way and Arthur and Sophia could not leave. "You have forgotten who's court you are standing in."

"You will not stop me!" Arthur said, turning back to his father. "If I want to marry her, I will."

Uther then said, with his face low, "Arrest Sophia and Aulfric Tiamore."

"What are you doing?" Arthur demanded.

"And inform the executioner that his services will be required tomorrow morning!"

"You cannot do this!"

"Yes! I can! And unless you show me some respect? I will." He said, looking deep into Arthur's eyes. At least someone was giving Arthur a piece of their mind. If anything, Arthur needed that, not a marriage. "Release them." Uther commanded after Arthur backed down. "You got your whole life ahead of you," Uther said to his son. "Sophia is no doupt your first love, but she certainly will not be the only one. Enjoy yourself while you can."

Then Arthur bowed respectfully before his father and gave him a despising face before storming out.

Later, after the meeting, Morgana and Uther were walking out of the courtroom, Uther was going to head to his chambers and Morgana decided to walk with him as they were talking. "You are not planning on bringing any surprises on me aye?"

"Do you not think you should be taking this a bit more seriously?"

"He is young, foolish and in love. Give it a week and he will be chasing after the next girl who catches his eye."

"He says he will never let that happen."

"You have a grudge against our guest?"

"Just something about her that I do not trust. You have seen the way Arthur changed since she arrived-"

"He is a fool in love-"

"She is dangerous."

"Dangerous? To whom?"

"Arthur."

"Why do you say that?"

"... I just have a sense." Morgana walked on. "A feeling."

"And what has she done to make you have this feeling?"

"... Nothing yet. It is what she is going to do. ... I do not know how to tell you this."

"Try," he said stopping and she looked at him. "Whatever it is, you can tell me."

Morgana wanted to tell him the truth. This is the real first time she's had a secret she could not tell anyone, especially Uther. The first real secret to where he couldn't get it out of her even if he tried. She had to lie, she just had to. "I have just seen girls like this before. They string men along and then they drop them. I do not want to see him get hurt."

"I know you want to protect him, but some lessons, we have to learn for ourselves. He will have her for a week and then Sophia will be forgotten."

Oh like that makes Morgana feel any better, she wants her out of his life right now! She is dangerous! Besides, all this time, Morgana swore Arthur was going to be hers. Now look at her, finally competition comes and she steps aside and does nothing. Real life is so much different than what you think in your head. "I hope so." Is all she could say. Morgana then had to think. Uther had to be right. In that case, she wins Arthur in the end, and Sophia will be gone and have lost.

"You are sure there is nothing else behind this?"

"Yes, it is nothing." Uther then smiled and took off.

Hardly nothing though, she CAN SEE THE FUTURE!

That night, Morgana was ready for sleep when suddenly, she just had a feeling something was wrong. She was restless. She then got out from under her covers and walked over to her window. Suddenly she saw Sophia, Arthur and Aulfric all walking out of Camelot. Then she knew, in her gut she knew, this was the time. The real time. The vision was going to become real. Morgana panicked, she then turned, grabbed a coat and then rushed out of her room and ran as fast as she could to Gaius's house. She needed him to help Arthur, and if he was'nt not going to listen to her, she would ride out herself, and die trying to save him if she had to.

Morgana barged into Gaius's doors straight away. "He is gone! Arthur has gone with her, she has taken him!" She rushed over to Gaius and said in huffs of breath.

"Slow down." Giaus said. Morgana rushed over and he held her.

"I know you do not believe me. But I am so sure it is going to happen. My dream is going to come true."

"I do believe you."

"I have got to tell Uther."

"You cannot."

"I have got to do something, if I do not then Arthur will die."

"You cannot tell Uther about your dream. If Uther thinks you have got the Seers power, he will charge you with witchcraft."

"But I do not have a choice. I could not live with myself knowing that I had let him die."

"Wait. We have known eachother a long time. You trust me do you not?"

"Yes, you know I do."

"Then trust me now. Stay here and do not say a word to anyone about this."

"But Arthur-"

"I will take care of it." Gaius reassured her. Then he turned to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"To find someone who can help." Gaius said. He then motioned for her to stay there. So Morgana did as asked.

The next day in Uthers court.

"When you failed to show up for patrol this morning, I feared you had eloped with Sophia in a fit of passion." Uther said. Morgana was confused, what exactly did they do to get him back? She knew he was not himself.

"I wish he had." Merlin stood up to say something. "Because then I would not be standing in front of you feeling like an idiot, again."

"This is becoming a near daily occurance for you." Uther turned to the servant.

"But there was a mistake and I would not say it was anyones fault, not- not really, um, y- you could say it was mine."

"Can somebody tell me what happened?" Uther said, annoyed.

"Well- I-" Merlin tried again.

"Someone with a brain?" Uther said looking elsewhere.

"... After, Sophia left, I wanted to take my mind off her so, I went for a hunt." Arthur said.

Morgana was confused, she could hardly believe this story, she could not believe this story. ... And, Arthur's attitude, it had completely changed.

"And killing things mends a broken heart?" Morgana sort of asked, thinking this was the craziest story she'd ever heard.

"No, but it is good fun." He said to her, then turning to his servant. Morgana's eyes lit up, he spoke to her again. She then knew, this was a cover story for something. "Merlin was meant to inform you that I would not be back till later today." Arthur then indicated to his servant.

"Have you some kind of mental affliction?" Uther asked the manservant.

"Probably." Merlin said. Morgana just shook her head, listening to this was terrible, and humerous.

"I am looking into it sire." Gaius said.

"Well I hope for our sake you find a cure... Or we will find ourselves with a food shortage on our hands." Uther said finally.

"Food shortage." Merlin chuckled.

Of course he didn't get it. Morgana had to smirk, so she looked away.

After the meeting, tutoring and later in the evening, Morgana rushed up to Arthurs room and knocked on the door. "Come in." Said Arthur.

Morgana entered. Arthur looked to see her. "Morgana." He said.

"Arthur... Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, nothing wrong happened."

"Liar."

"What?"

"I know you Arthur. You would not go out for a hunt, once your heart had been broken. If not me, you would talk to Uther about it, quietly. Luckily for your sake he believes your white lies. However, I will not be fooled." Morgana closed his door, then walked over with her arms crossed.

Arthur rolled his eyes, heaved a sigh then looked at her and smiled. "Take a seat." Morgana sat down facing him. "I did run away with Sophia. I was not thinking straight."

"No." Morgana said with an obvious tone. Arthur raised his brow at her and drew half a smile on those lips. Morgana just rolled her eyes and ignored it.

"Anyway... Sophia said she did not want to be with me, so she left, I tried to go back for her, but then Merlin came up, he hits me around the head very hard, and I was knocked out, apparently. So then, Merlin brought be back to Camelot."

"Oh. Alright. Well. What about your other attitudes before?"

"What other attitudes?"

"You, you do not remember..."

"Morgana." Arthur sat up straight in his bed. "What other attitudes?" Morgana looked to the floor. "Morgana?" He said in a soft voice. "What is it?"

"I am just glad you are okay. Because... I was scared, you would have a broken heart."

He smiled at her. "So, you do worry about me." His smile grew wider.

"Maybe." Morgana said, then got up, put the chair away and walked to Arthur's door. "I am just glad you are back, safe, sound, and the same old Arthur that I do worry about."

He looked at her with this cute smile as if to say thank you, and he was blushing, but it was kind of gruffy, which was actually making it more cute. She smiled then slowly closed the door on him. "Goodnight Arthur."

"Goodnight Morgana..." She heard him almost quietly say to himself now, since the door was closing.

After visiting Arthur, Morgana came to Gaius's house. She needed some answers, the right story, what really happened. Arthurs testamony didn't seem enough, or to add up on his behaviour of the past days. She knocked on the door, then entered. "Morgana." Gaius greeted her.

"I, had some troubled nights."

"I have prepared another draft for you... Have the dreams stopped?"

Morgana shook her head. "Arthur, told me what actually happened." She then turned to Merlin. "You, must have, hit him around the head really hard."

"Yeah. I feel really bad about that." Merlin replied, looking to Gaius.

It annoyed Morgana. What? Did they think she was stupid? She knew they were hiding something.

"Here you are," Gaius gave Morgana her draft. "Remember, every night just before you go to sleep."

"Thank you Gaius." Morgana was greatful, though once again, she felt they would not work. Morgana knew deep down, more dreams would come, she would have to be prepared, for each one of them had her dear beloved Arthur in them, and she was going to look after him.

She then looked at Gaius and Merlin one more time, smiled then left from the door. Well actually, she closed it and listened intently to them talking from the other side.

She overheard, "... Must never find out the truth."

"Why not? She had a premonition that helped save Arthur's life."

"And it could have cost her her own... *muffles*... Must remain a secret."

Morgana had heard enough. She slowly and silently sneaked away from the door. She was right, she knew she had a gift, and the truth was, even Arthur lied to her, or maybe, Arthur did not even know what happened himself, he was unconcious in the water after all. She then guessed, maybe that Lady was a sorceror and placed him under an enchantment to love her. it made sense why her and her father carried those huge, unattractive staffs around everywhere they went. She also knew that Gaius and Merlin were up to something, and they knew about magic. Why they would hide it from her though, she could not understand. But then, she knew, if Uther did find out about her powers, she would be killed. So she had to lay quiet. All of these secrets, she was just finding all of this out in one day. It was time for bed. Too much information all at once. She needed rest.

A part of her was greatful that two others in the kingdom shared her secret, but they didn't know she knew as well. She was glad though, that they would'nt tell Uther. She'd not be able to tell Gwen either, the poor girl has too much on her hands, already enough secrets she shares with her. At least as Morgana laid in bed that night, thinking, pondering about tomorrow, she knew what she was. She could see the future, and now, a part of her was no longer afraid, but another part would always be afraid. It was the future. Who does not become scared over something that will happen, no matter what? Nobody, and neither will she.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Authors start: This is going to start going off from the series and into an actual different plot line, but then of course that is why this is a fan-fiction, and also it is a Arthur & Morgana pairing, if you're a series watcher *series spoiler* they obviously don't end up together, and that's going to change here. Also, this is a mature fanfic for a reason, I've already planned out the whole story, so I won't be taking in any suggestions sorry. Yeah, I know it sounds more teenish right now, but I never said it was short, it's a workinprogress. :) Thanks for reading this Authors start and 'Morgana')**

It was evening. The entire court attended the great hall for a very special ceremony. It was the day of Arthur's 'Coming of Age' ceremony. Meaning, he was to be marked next in line for the throne, to actually become a true heir to the throne of Camelot. This day was for Arthur, and Morgana could not be more pleased.

Everyone in their places, Morgana kept a straight face through the whole oath that Arthur had to say in front of the entire court. She felt she should only show her smile when Arthur really got his title. It was a small reward she held high to herself for him.

There he was, in front of his father, kneeling in his royal ceremonial garments. "Do you solemnly swear to govern the people of this kingdom and its dominions, according to the statutes, customs and laws led down by your forebears?"

"I do sire," Arthur said truthfully.

"Do you promise to exercise mercy and justice in your deeds and judgments?"

"I do sire."

The Uther brought down the captor to him and before offering it, Uther asked, "And do you swear allegiance to Camelot, now, and for as long as you shall live?"

Arthur then grasped the captor before him and pledged, 'I, Arthur Pendragon, do pledge life and limb to your service. And to the protection of the kingdom and its peoples." Arthur then smiled.

Uther went over and got the prince's crown, the crown Arthur was to wear. "Now. Being of age, and heir a parent, from henceforth, you shall be crowned prince of Camelot." Uther said as he placed the golden crown upon Arthur's head. Not only did he just receive a golden crown, he received new responsibilities and new challenges as an heir. Morgana smiled now and began clapping as everyone else was, for Arthur. This was his moment. He then rose, a prince.

Suddenly, through the glass right before their eyes, there came in a black figure, and as Morgana got a better look of it, she noticed it was a horseman who had entered in such a way. Immediately people screamed and the knights of Camelot drew their swords at the new arrival. An unexpected guest, a crasher. "What in the devil's name." Uther said looking at the fierce rider before everyone. Morgana remained almost petrified. Quietly, the guests were leaving, trying not to startle the rider. Morgana wanted to remain though, she couldn't just leave, and besides, she was frozen stiff with fear.

The black rider slowly walked his horse towards Uther's way, Arthur stood in front, protecting the king. When the rider finally came close, faced with the knights of Camelot, he then took off his gauntlet and threw it to the floor and awaited a reply of someone to pick it up. Everyone looked at it, and everyone knew now exactly what the rider wanted.

Arthur drew back his blade in his sheath, Morgana was screaming in her mind '_Nooo, do not challenge him!_'

Just when Arthur was about to pick it up, someone else did instead. "I, Sir Owain, accept your challenge." He told the strange rider.

Immediately the rider looked to him, "Single combat, noon tomorrow. Till the death." And without another word, he took off from whence he came.

"He should not have picked up the gauntlet!" Arthur said angrily.

They were in Arthur's chambers. Morgana was trying to get Arthur to stop the fight. She'd already tried speaking to Uther but he said he had no say in the matter. "So put an end to it." Morgana pleaded.

"The challenge has been taken up, the fight cannot be stopped."

"Why not!"

"That is the knights code. ... Owaine knew that." Arthur looked regrettably around him.

"But it is a fight to the death!" Morgana's eyes began to swell, she felt tears reaching at her lashes.

"I know." It was all Arthur could say. Morgana gasped, she wanted to say more, but nothing could be said. So she left Arthurs chambers immediately, Gwen following after her.

Morgana headed to her chambers with Gwen following. "Who is the rider?" She more asked to herself in an angry and sad tone.

Gwen just shook her head, "I do not know."

"And why did he challenge Sir Owain to the death?" Morgana was almost frantic with anger and worry.

She knew Sir Owain. He had a crush on her for a while now. Though Morgana was more interested in Arthur, as Ward, she respected the knight and they got along well. She was afraid for him,, he would be fighting to the death, and since the odds were a 50-50 chance, she wanted him to know for certain that she cared. She would not let him die without him knowing how much she adored him as a friend. When Morgana arrived to her room, she got Gwen to prepare her for bed and her maid did so. Soon she crawled in-between the sheets and fell asleep.

In the morning, Morgana awoke. She had no strange, bad luck dreams, after all the future dreams she dreamed were all about Arthur. Luckily, she believed Arthur was safe in this. In fact, she believed he was going to be fine. But for Sir Owaine, she was still worrisome. Her dreams only had Arthur in them, no matter how hard she tried; she could not see Owaine's future. So she then got up and looked in her mirror, and from the corner of her eye she saw a red ribbon on her desk. She took it and looked at it, thinking, it could be for Sir Owaine, for good luck. Suddenly she heard knocking on her door. "Come in Gwen." Her maid entered the room.

"Good morning my Lady." She bowed.

"Good morning." Morgana turned to her in acknowledgment, then looked back to her ribbon.

"Would you like to wear that my lady?'

"No, I was just thinking. Gwen... Take this." She gave the red ribbon to her. "When the time is right, give this to Sir Owaine. Preferably before his match. Let him know, it is my token to him, for good luck."

Gwen bowed. "My Lady." She then put the ribbon in her pocket just on the side of her dress. She then smiled at her lady and to change the subject, "Any dreams of late?"

"No, last night was peaceful."

"Good. Shall I help you dress now?"

"Yes." Morgana said, getting up to move to her dressing stall. Suddenly Morgana looked out her window, and she looked, in the courtyard, there stood the black knight stranger, he was just standing there, looking up at the castle. It was spooky, not normal. "Has he been there all night?"

Gwen came around to look into the window as well. "I do not know." She said, puzzled.

"Owaine must be careful. Something about the stranger, I have a bad feeling."

Gwen didn't know what to say, so she asked, "Would you like the green one, or blue?" Referring to her Lady's dresses.

In the hall, Morgana met up with Fannon her tutor, "Fannon, I was just on my way to-"

"It is fine Morgana. I was told about what happened, in the ceremony, and, I have decided, today will be no class."

"But why? Please, it would take my mind off things."

"Morgana..."

"Please, I would really like my thoughts to be elsewhere than from last night, right now."

Fannon then sighed, "Very well, let us go to the study."

Morgana smiled in gratitude.

Morgana spent the morning with Fannon as he taught writing. She took notes and then eventually was told that a test would be coming up soon. Just a small one. Fannon had been tutoring Morgana for weeks now already and she felt confident in her studies. She looked to Fannon more as a sort of friend. Soon though, noon came and it was time for the challenge to happen. A guard came to Morgana's study and said, "The king has summoned you to the Tourney grounds Lady Morgana."

Morgana then turned to Fannon. "Are you coming?"

"I am not one for that sort of entertainment."

She nodded in respect. "Though you know, I have no choice to go."

"I am sorry."

"Thank you." Said Morgana before she smiled with sad eyes, then took off.

When Morgana reached the grounds, she went and stood at her seat in the front. Then Uther came as well, and Gwen soon showed up. "Gwen."

"He said he would wear it with pride."

Morgana smiled. She then thought, if he was to die, at least she came here, for him. She looked at the black knight, he was as still as ever.

Soon then Owaine showed up and Uther took his seat, and then everyone else sat.

Arthur then came around and said loud and clear, "The fight will be to the knights rules! To the death!"

Morgana looked from Arthur to Owaine. She had a terribly bad feeling about this. Arthur left to take his seat. Soon Owaine had a guard remove his cape for him, then he put on his helmet for protection, but not before acknowledging his opponent.

Then suddenly, the match began. The drum beat and Arthur then spoke, "Let battle commence!"

Immediately the black knight threw his first blow to Owaine who held up his shield for protection. Then came another hit to his side, and though Owaine blocked that as well, the blow was so strong, it knocked him back. Moving back and leaning forward, Owaine kept his stance, using his shield to constantly defend himself from every chop-like strikes the black knight gave his way. Soon they rotated, and the black knight continued to attack at his shield. Almost falling to the ground, Owaine fell back onto his right leg and then moved swiftly, edging on his left to move him sideways till he was against the boards. The black knight threw his blows again, and with one large drawback of his blade, the knight was going to swing to take off Owaine's head. But quickly noticing, Owaine moved left of him making the knight miss. The knight then turned and once again pounded hard on Owaine's shield. With one fast rest, Owaine moved himself around the knight till finally he was able to use his sword to get at him. The black knight blocked both his center and right swings and then brought a counter move with his leg kicking young Owaine in the chest. The man fell to the ground, though still grasping at his shield and sword he immediately rolled over, got up as the black knight swung for his head, then swung left for his belly right as he determined Owaine was getting up on his right. Owaine jumped back just in time, spread his feat so his right leg was supporting him, bent his knees so he could get low in case he was in need for a run soon. The black knight then once again threw blows at Owaine's shield. Suddenly Arthur yelled, seeing a chance the boy could get at him, "One welling blow!" Owaine immediately saw the knights chest, and as he drew back his sword as the black knight brought down his, missing, the boy thrust his sword forth and stabbed the black knight in the gut. Then he stood, still on his guard, but something was wrong. The black knight should have fallen due to the fatal blow. Owaine was in shock, he also noticed the black knight continued into the fight. He raised his sword to slash at Owaine, but he blocked it with his shield. Immediately the boy was afraid. Looking at his enemy, Owaine continued to block. The black knights blows became more hard upon him and eventually the shield was knocked out of his tight grip, breaking his wrist. The black knight stepped on his sword and Owaine could not get it back. Looking with terror, he wished the black knight would hold mercy, but the stranger knight brought his sword to slit at his belly, then hit his head with his armored shoulder. The crowd heard cries out from the boy, from the pain at his abdomen, but the black knight came forth over him who was now on the ground. Bringing his sword up fast, the knight then brought it down hard onto Owaine's chest, puncturing his lungs, making whatever last breath the boy held escape his very core. Sir Owaine collapsed, finally on the ground dead, not before his body shook itself in a last slight jolt.

**(Authors Break: No seriously, Authors break *whew*) **

Everyone watched in fear, thrill and sadness. One of the knights of Camelot had just been killed. Morgana saw her token on the ground, now blowing in the wind. The black knight then came again and said, "Who will take up my challenge?" Then he dropped his gauntlet before the king before sticking his sword in the ground awaiting an opponent.

Arthur immediately tried to go down and get the gauntlet but Uther held him back. Suddenly another knight got down on the ground to face the black knight. He reached for the gauntlet and picked it up. "I Sir Pellimor take up the challenge." The knight said to him.

"So be it." The black knight accepted in return.

Then the knight took his leave with everyone having fear inside them. Morgana wanted to cry. A young knight lost his life, an others was on the line, and Arthur, she knew, he was slowly losing his friends. After all, the knights of Camelot were his friends, and he was losing them.

That evening she decided to go see Arthur, to bring him comfort. She entered his chambers after knocking and they spoke about Owaine. "He was just, not even a man. Too young."

"Around your age." Morgana sat with Arthur in his chambers on his bed holding his hands in hers.

"Yes! But... I mean, look at me, I am... More experienced and," Arthur looked down in shame. "I should have been the one to fight him."

"You must not blame yourself. It was a knights duel, it could not be broken. I understand that now. To let one rule fall, is to let fall them all. To break a duel is to break the true importance of a knighthood." She said.

Arthur looked at her and drew himself closer to her. "I am sorry you had to see that today. It was terrible."

"Shh. Arthur." She said. She did not want him to feel this way, but it could not be helped, her dear prince was in mourning. She then came close and hugged him. He felt her embrace and then slowly but surely he brought his arms around to hold her in return. His arms were warm. They sat on his bed holding each-other. "He was your friend... I am sorry."

Arthur buried himself in her shoulder sighing. Morgana let him. Soon though the embrace ended. "There is another duel tomorrow."

"Sir Pellimor." Morgana nodded. "I know."

"There is nothing we can do."

Morgana had a really bad feeling about the black knight. She didn't think something was right about him, but not just the way he makes an entrance, or in the fact that he doesn't go anywhere really, but something was ghostly wrong with him. Morgana sensed that there was foul play surrounding these matches. "I have to go Arthur. You will be alright though." Morgana got up slowly.

Arthur then looked up at her, his eyes sad, he wanted her to stay with him. "Goodnight." He told her.

"You need rest... Goodnight," she said, then she took off leaving the prince alone to himself.

Morgana left Arthurs and then went down to Gaius's house. She saw him and Merlin in the room together. "Gaius?"

"Morgana." He looked and said, closing a book. Merlin looked up at her as well. "Could you not sleep again?"

"No, I, have not even gone to bed yet. I came, to say something... I do not know if Uther would believe me though." She looked at Merlin, then at Gaius again. "Something, is wrong with that stranger knight. He is not normal. Something is different, these matches, something is wrong. I can just feel it."

"Morgana." Gaius looked at her as if he didn't know what to say.

"I just, I really think something is not right, and. I am afraid that, Sir Pellimor will not survive the match tomorrow. That knight is going to go through all the knights of Camelot, like a breeze."

Knowing now that neither of them had anything to say, she left without another word.

"Let the battle commence!" Arthur said.

Once again the black knight wasted no time in making the first blow, landing it upon Sir Pellimor's shield. The second, just dragging the fore of the blade on the surface of it which made a screeching noise. Pellimor though was faster at attacking the stranger knight than Owaine did. The other knight blocked his hits with his sword, since he was having no shield of his own. While the stranger knight was on the defensive, Pellimor gave two more front chop-swing blows before their blades clashed, then he used his shield to knock at the black knights helmet. A front low swing and then a higher swing, twice the other knight blocked, then bringing down their blades, the black knight swung low for Pellimors belly, but releasing his hold, Pellimor jumped back, dodging the swing. Then after a quick rotation, the black knight came for a forward swing which was blocked by Pellimors sword hilt. Then as the other knight tried to bring down his sword to par the others blade away, realizing this would fail, he used his shoulder to push Pellimor away, but it was counter-blown by the good knights own fast and hard elbow in the others helmet. The black knight swung lower at Pellimor to try and push him back, but the knights stance was too quick, then finally their swords clashed once again. Bringing their blades around the black knight attempted to get at his heart but Pellimor had his shield before him in his protection thus taking the black knights blade out of the way and having him left open. Then Pellimor rushed in and swung at the black knights lower waist, cutting through the armor deep and should have got him good in the guts. Pellimor stepped back noticing the black knight was still moving and remained able to fight as if he'd not been cut. Rotating once more, Pellimor aimed for the black knights neck but the swords clashed again, the other knight bringing them down. But Pellimor got away in time as the knight drew a rightward swing. Then bringing his sword back, up in the air, then overhead, the knight came down onto his shield that the other raised. Pellimor thrust his sword in for a forward blow and got the black knight, straight through. Pellimor watched as the black knight remained unaffected by the blow. Then as he was left vulnerable, the black knight took the opportunity to stab Pellimor right through as well. The good knight fell bleeding, on his knees. Then lastly, as the wounded knight sat hunched over, the other stabbed him through the back and he fell over. Then the black knight came back before Uther and stood proud.

**(Authors break: I thought this fight was more entertaining than the first, oh and um yeah, i just LOVE to write battle scenes :D)**

Suddenly out of nowhere, Arthur dropped his gauntlet to the ground and then told the black knight, "I, Arthur Pendragon, challenge you!" Arthur said with a fierce look in his eyes.

"So be it." The black knight accepted.

"Single combat, noon, tomorrow." Arthur laid the demands, and then the black knight took his sword and went on his way.

Morgana was scared. She somehow knew Arthur was not going to be harmed, yet still, she didn't know what was going to happen. Would the black knight finally be killed tomorrow? Could Arthur do it?

Later that night, Morgana, she strangely felt calm, as if the match was going to be alright somehow. But she wanted to check on Arthur, to assure him that he would be fine, who knows what the prince was thinking. He probably thought he was going to his death.

She needed to worry, she had to worry for her prince. Amazing, she can trust her feelings to worry, but not trust them when to be calm. She walked up to Arthur's room that night and saw him looking out to watch the black knight. "You're worried."

Arthur barely chuckled, and even if he did, it seemed out of a sort of sadness. "He's killed two of my men, where I am sure they both got him fatally wounded."

"So, you saw... As well."

"Yes. I saw."

"But I have faith in you." She tried to give him courage."

"I do not think it will work this time."

"Then why did you offer the challenge!"

"Because it is my duty!" He turned to face her but having not left his spot. "I have to do this..."

Morgana was worried about him. She gulped. "I do not know what it is..."

"What what is? All there is is..."

"Arthur you have to understand you will be alright."

"Fine, is that all you came to say? Some false hope?"

"You will see. I promise, you will be fine."

Right then Arthur turned to face her. He saw in her eyes so many emotions, nervous feelings. But she seemed sincere in her belief that he would be okay, and somehow, he was beginning to trust her.

Morgana then decided it was time to go. Arthur thought he was going to his death, Morgana somehow knew that wasn't true. She knew he only thought he agreed with her because he was to trying to cheer them both up. She then took her hand away and backed away slowly. She turned around, but before moving to leave, she said, "I will see you tomorrow, and all the others after." And before Arthur could reply, she walked out.

She lied in bed, thinking about Arthur. If this was truly a battle he could not escape, then she was glad to give him some peace. Of course, when he does find out he's okay, what will he think then? Will he call her a witch? She had to think of something.

The next day, the match was to happen. At noon everyone appeared at the fighting grounds and Morgana sat there with her maid. They awaited Arthur to appear, and in the meantime everyone eyed the terrifying black knight. Soon, everyone heard footsteps and looked to see who was coming. Everyone expected Arthur to show, but surprisingly it was Uther. Morgana then thought, it was strange he didn't show up at his spot. But where was Arthur? Where was he?

Uther showed up right in front of the black knight. "You can have what you came for!" Uther said to the knight. The knight turned to Uther. "The father, not the son." Uther said. Then a knight came to take off Uther's cape. Morgana looked to her maid, then looked around, Arthur was nowhere to be seen. Her feelings were right though, he wouldn't be harmed today, he would be fine, but he also would not be competing.

Suddenly the battle was to start, Morgana watched, scared for Uther's life. Morgana thought Arthur would be able to kill the knight, but really she had no visions of ANYTHING like that. She just assumed it because she saw no visions of Arthur's death, and her feelings told her he would be alright, safe. Wherever he was now, he was, he really was. Morgana felt like such an idiot. She wasn't good with feelings and this future stuff, but then again, she never asked for it, it just happens.

Uther and the black knight took their readying stances, and suddenly when the drums beat, immediately, once again, the black knight came onto full force to his shield. Uther blocked, both with his shield and his blade. It continued to go on, the black knight kept hitting him head on. Suddenly there came a downwards attack from the black knights blade. Uther dodged the attack with his raised shield, then immediately, the black knight drew back his blade, circled over Uther's form and came downward with the blade in an attempt to slice Uther at his waist. Uther jumped back immediately and then once again the black knight was striking forward blows at him. Soon they rotated places and the black knight pressed himself against Uther, but Uther pushed him off with his blade keeping him back. The black knight then attacked at his shield once again, then at his head, trying to take it off but Uther ducked and came for his legs but the black knight could move too swiftly. They then brought their swords up and suddenly they clashed together. Uther then drew back and aimed for the black knights chest but the knight blocked it. Coming very close just as that happened, Uther elbowed him at his arm, pushing the knight back. Uther then charged for the knight, and the other did the exact same, landing heavy blows onto his shield, and sword. Uther then came for a forward blow but the black-knight blocked it with his own blade and did a spiral move to make the sword fly high. Uther was yanked after it turning with the weight, the black knight took his chance to try and slice off Uther's head, but Uther fell in time, rolled over and got up quickly, but only to hold back more fierce blows. The black knight aimed high to kill Uther but the king them turned away and came back behind the knight and after a few more blows, finally Uther had enough and whammed his shield against the black knights helmet, taking it right off him. Then suddenly, everyone saw this knight for what it was, a dead person. Gross. It roared at Uther angrily as if disgusted by it's own appearance. But not leaving his guard down, Uther brought up his sword in time as the black knight tried to slash at him. They fought again, till somehow, the pressure of the black knights slamming against Uther's shield, it became harder to keep up for the king. Eventually Uther found himself on the ground with his shield to protect him and his sword out of hand. Suddenly through all the hard hits, Uther's shield finally cracked, but the black knights blade was also stuck in it. Then as the knight tried to draw it out, it saw it could not and instead Uther let go if his shield, making the knight creature go backward. Then getting up, with his own blade, Uther rushed forward and stabbed his enemy right in the gutter. He'd got him. Suddenly there was white smoke that came from the creatures body, Uther fell back from it, and then right before everyone, the black knight burst into inferno, then ash that flew all over the field.

Morgana could not believe her eyes. For one, the black knight was finally defeated, two, it wasn't even human, and three, that was just all, not normal, how it died. Nothing about that battle was normal. Then suddenly, Uther stood up and removed his helmet, everyone in the crowds cheered. But Gwen and Morgana were too shocked, amazed. But, like everyone, they were just glad it was over.

Later in the evening, Morgana came to Arthur's room and knocked on the door. "Come on in Morgana." She smiled at the fact he knew it was her, then she opened the door and revealed herself, then she closed the door behind her.

"How did you know it was me?" She walked up.

He was sitting at his desk and smiled, then looked up at her. "This seems to be routine for us."

She smiled wider, but then it went away. "I heard, about what Uther did. Frankly, I cannot say I am disappointed."

"Neither can I." Arthur looked around, but then back up at her. "Sit down. Do not leave so soon, again."

Morgana then took a seat across from him. "I would like to know though, how you would know, that I would have been alright."

Morgana gulped, and decided to lie, "Well, I honestly thought you would be able to defeat the monster... And, I believe, somehow, you really could have. But... That did not happen."

"No, it did not. But thanks for having faith in my ability."

"Of course, I am always here for you." She grasped his hand in hers from across the table. Arthur looked at their holding hands and showed a small smile. He then looked into her eyes. "If you did not have faith in me, everyday, I do not think I would be the man I am today. Or, be the prince I am now. Thanks to you, I know I am not such a bad guy. Especially when you are proud of me, I know it means I am on the right track." He smiled bigger.

Morgana chuckled, and then suddenly without saying, she said, "Well you are always MY prince." She said.

Arthur was stunned. His breath taken away and looked deep into her bright green eyes. Then before his gaze could become anymore, he got up and walked over to his bed, away from her. He didn't know what he was doing. Should he really like Morgana?

Morgana walked up and went towards him. She gripped his arm and he turned to face her, with a look of longing in those deep blue eyes. He then immediately realized, looking into her eyes again, that yes, it wasn't such a bad idea, maybe.

He couldn't help but love her gaze, and slowly, he found himself bringing his face down, closer to hers. Morgana didn't know what was going to happen. Suddenly Arthur's lips touched hers. Morgana was frozen stiff. It started out slow for a few seconds, but then Arthur almost immediately pulled her roughly close and began really kissing her. Finally after a few seconds of letting it happen, Morgana brushed her lips with his, returning it, right before she opened her eyes wide and saw what they were doing. Suddenly she parted his kiss from hers and backed away from him wide eyed. Arthur was almost breathless, panting, Morgana was the same. Strangely, she wanted his lips again, but instead she said, "No.." Morgana turned to leave but Arthur came towards her.

"Wait." Arthur grabbed her arm and pulled lightly, "Morgana."

"No!" Morgana snatched her arm away and ran off. She left his room, ran down the hall and headed down the dark passages till she finally came to her wing. Then she reached her chambers opening the door and closing them behind her as she entered. She saw Gwen was gone, but her fireplace was tended to, the bed made and a night gown chosen out for her and laid on the bed. Morgana immediately changed and went into the bed and under the covers. All she could think about was Arthur, and his eyes, his lips, cute voice, strong arms and... NO! Arthur was WRONG to do that to her! He shouldn't have touched her! Morgana covered her head up with her pillow. She didn't want to think. She wanted to go to sleep, but for the longest time, she remained awake, thinking of that vile kiss. Such a sweet kiss, but VILE!


	7. Chapter 7

**(Authors Break: Last chapter was a pain, I'm sorry. But this time, I hope it's not such a pain. My chapters are no more the big blotted bullies! Yay! :D Throw away all expectations, I SUCK at satisfying an audience with expectations, except in grammar, I can do that. :P)**

Morgana couldn't believe her behavior. Not long ago had Arthur kissed her, in fact, it was only just yesterday. Today she sat silent in her studies and Fannon couldn't help but notice. He always seemed to notice, what kind of teacher was he? A wannabe friend teacher? He seemed to look at her as if he wanted to say something, but either he said nothing, or he'd ask her about her work. Morgana was assigned to write a story, and she didn't know what to write. She was struggling. She could only think of what happened. What was she so upset about anyways? Oh, right. Arthur kissed her. Well, was that a bad thing.

Then Morgana remembered back to all the girls he'd wooed in Camelot. Should she be surprised? He flirted with noble women for a while when they were teenagers. Morgana always got mad and Arthur seemed to enjoy it. Of course, over time she ignored him and he stopped flirting with those girls. But was that why she ran away? Because she was afraid she'd just be one of those girls of his? Maybe, but then again there weren't very many women in Camelot. All the ladies who came to visit so far had something odd, or dangerous about them.

What a tragedy, had Arthur lost hope on finding someone he really likes? Was she a last resort? Also, what about that kiss? Why did he do it? Morgana had never kissed anyone like that before, she was surprised. She'd read about romance and kissing in books and when he held her like that, sometimes she thinks she felt the feelings which people try to describe in words.

Morgana had avoided Arthur today. She couldn't help it. Her running away last night, it was so not like her. Why hadn't she stayed? If she stayed, would she have spent the night as well? She hoped Arthur knew she wasn't that kind of girl. She suddenly became infuriated. What exactly did he want from her?

After lessons, Uther had summoned everyone to the great hall because there was an audience request for the king. Some village woman needed help with something.

Morgana arrived in the great hall and through the corner of her eye she saw Arthur standing by the throne. She couldn't tell if he was looking at her, but his head was facing her way. She decided to avoid his eyes at all costs. She wasn't used to this.

Uther had yet to arrive with his council, and Morgana decided to stand on the side, a little bit away from Arthur. Luckily all these people were here, so between her and Arthur, there wouldn't be an awkward silence. Gwen arrived shortly and took her place on the side with her Lady to keep her company.

Morgana smiled. "Hello Gwen."

"My Lady." Gwen greeted. Chatter brewed through the great hall, Uther had yet to come, and sometimes Morgana would catch Arthur glancing at her. A part of her wanted to know his problem, but another didn't have to guess. She had a gut feeling that it was because of the previous night.

She felt as though she was in trouble. What did he expect to say to her? 'Sorry for last night'? Morgana didn't know what she wanted to hear. To be honest, Morgana wanted her real first kiss to be on her wedding day, but Arthur stole it from her. Maybe that's why she was upset?

She turned her gaze from Arthur to Merlin coming in with an older peasant woman. Merlin seemed attached to this woman. Family? They did look similar. Soon the king arrived, and everyone went in their places for attention. Uther came in and then went to sit on his throne.

The woman who was standing by Merlin came up, greeted the king, bowing with respect. She kept her head low and called, "King Uther Pendragon. I have requested an audience with your majesty."

"Yes and you are the Ealdor woman."

"Yes your kingship."

"Alright then, please, tell me why you have come."

"I am Hunith of Ealdor sire." She said loud and clear. "We, my village has been facing a problem for these past few months. A group of bandits, led by a man named Kanen, only just half the year has he been coming, stealing our crops from us. It is mandatory we keep much of our crop to feed our families and our animals. He takes it all, leaving none for us, we starve. The winters are harsh in Ealdor, and there are many children. Some of them just will not be strong enough to survive. We barely have enough food as it is and... If Kanen takes our harvest, our children will not live to see another summer. Please, we need your help."

"Ealdor is in Cenred's kingdom. Your safety is his responsibility."

"We have appealed to our king, but, he cares little for the outline regions. You are our only hope."

Uther sat pondering. Immediately Morgana was disturbed. What was to ponder over? These people needed their help. Finally he sat forward and seemed like he'd come to a decision. "I have the deepest sympathy for you. I would have this barbarian wiped off of the face of the earth."

"You will help us." She said in hope.

"I wish I could." Uther said.

"Surely we can spare a few men." Arthur said.

"The resources are not the problem." Uther sat back again.

"Then what is?" Morgana asked.

"Ealdor lies beyond the ridge of Esketia. For an army of Camelot to enter, it would be an act of war."

The lady Hunith got down on her knees for pleading. "I know you are a good king. A caring man. I am begging you. Help us please." She began to cry tears.

"The court we have struck with Cenred, was years in making. I cannot risk, hundred of lives for the sake of one village. I am afraid Camelot cannot help." Uther said once and for all.

Morgana then gave Uther a disgusted look before she turned to the woman, helped gather her up off the floor, and then slowly took her out of the room. The woman cried silent sobs in her embrace. Soon Merlin followed after, and Gwen as well. Morgana was so angry at her king. He must do something. Can he not do something?

Soon after leaving, Merlin came to Morgana and Hunith and said, "Thank you, Morgana." His eyes sad. Morgana then ended her soft hold on the teary eyed woman and Merlin then held her close and they began to walk away from Morgana.

Gwen stood by her lady. "I will not stand by and see this happen. Those people, they do not deserve to die, deserve to see their children die."

"What are you going to do?"

"Come on Gwen, we are going to help them."

"What? But Lady Morgana-"

"No buts. Besides, I do know how to fight."

"Is it not dangerous my lady? We will not even be in Camelot."

"There is nothing else I can do. Uther is unwilling. But I am willing. Are you with me?"

Gwen hesitated for but a second, "Yes, yes of course my Lady. I am with you."

Morgana nodded. "Go help Merlin." Gwen them rushed off to attend to the two going down the stairs to leave the castle. Morgana had to prepare. She went to her chambers and immediately got ready, she got on her proper clothes for combat and adventure and gathered her belongings for her armor. It was a hassle to do it all herself, but then, she did order Gwen to help Merlin, and it's not like Morgana had anyone who would actually help her pack for danger.

Soon Morgana was ready, brought her things down to the stables and armed her horse with her things, making sure to take only what she needed so the weight would be light on the animal. Soon she brought her horse to Gwen's house and tied it, stationing it outside. She was all prepped and ready to go.

She then entered Gwen's house without knocking and went into the sleeping quarters to see her and Merlin packing things still.

"I have packed some armor for you." Gwen said, finished filling a sack.

"I will not be able to carry all that." Merlin said.

"You will not have to." Morgana said, arriving in the room. "We are coming with you." She said, looking at Merlin.

"What do you mean?" He seemed more shocked than confused.

"You are going to need all the help you can get. I can mend armor, and sharpen swords." Gwen told him and explained her usefulness.

"And I know how to fight," Morgana gave her own adventurous smirk.

"But y-y-you cannot." He said. "I mean, why would you?" He looked at them both. Morgana gave a sort of frown, thinking, '_It should be obvious.'_

"If it was the other way around, you would help us." Gwen explained. "You already have, you saved my life."

"And it is not wrong to help." Morgana said, knowing, Merlin has never done anything for her, except maybe look after Arthur, but it's not like she'd thank Merlin for that xD. "So both of us, we will go. With you." She gulped.

Merlin looked at the ladies and smiled. "Thank you." He said. The girls smiled in return.

Soon they were prepared to go on their way. The horses made ready and food packed for the journey. They were all outside the gates of Camelot prepared to leave. Morgana especially wanted to leave soon before Uther or Arthur would notice she'd been gone. "Everyone ready?" Morgana asked.

Everyone nodded, then soon enough they took off, heading for Ealdor. Morgana hadn't done much traveling. The last outdoorsy thing she did was go riding with Arthur a while back. Even though this was a serious mission, she was really enjoying herself, as if it was an adventure, and it was, it really was.

Soon darkness was falling and then Morgana said. "We can rest here for the night?" Everyone looked to her.

"Yes of course, right." Merlin said. Soon then everyone got off their horses and then they tied their reins to the trees so they wouldn't run away. Everyone got firewood and came over to help build a pit. Gwen prepared and the made a fire. Then for supper, everyone got out some rations and ate enough to feel satisfied. "How much further Merlin?" Morgana asked.

"Maybe a couple more hours."

"Best to start in the morning, our horses need the rest."

"Right." Merlin said.

Later, the girls decided to go to bed. Merlin said he would stay up, keep watch, and keep the fire going.

Morgana sat under the stars that night. She'd not slept outside for a very long time. Feeling the dead branches below her blanket was quite annoying, but that's one of the downsides to adventure. Not long after, she forced sleep to overtake her.

The next day, Morgana awoke by herself. She was used to waking up early now. She got up and saw the sun was rising through the trees and birds were singing. She looked beside her and saw Gwen sleeping on the ground. Then by her, she saw Merlin asleep, and Hunith, and... No, it couldn't be...

Morgana stood frozen stiff. There, laying on the ground, not far off, asleep, was Arthur. Morgana gulped in her now feelings of nervousness. What was he doing here? Then Morgana thought. He must be here for Merlin. Yes, here for Merlin and about the village. Everyone else was here for the village, Morgana shouldn't be surprised.

She then walked up to see the fire. It was out. Not even smoke came from it. She came up to the place and began rubbing rocks together, hopefully to catch a spark on them. Soon then she heard footsteps and immediately Morgana turned to see Arthur.

Alas he was awake and looking around, not at her yet though. She turned back around to the set and suddenly a few more steps she heard, then "Morgana." It was his voice alright.

"Arthur." She said, now just fiddling with the rocks, still rubbing them together, but not over the wood.

Arthur came and sat down, sort of close beside her but still a bit away. "I see you left the castle." Arthur asked, quite nervously.

"Yes, I am, me and Gwen are, for, uh."

"Yes, me to, um." Arthur took in a deep breath. "Yeah, about-"

"Yes." Morgana said, smiling, agreeing and then soon looking down.

Then another deep breath. "So. Um. Today."

"Yes?"

"..." He seemed like he couldn't speak, looking at her, till finally, "It is a few hours ahead, Merlin said."

"I know," Morgana smiled at the ground.

Arthur nodded his head.

"Is it time to go now?" Merlin was up and still looked sleepy.

"We should leave soon." Arthur said. He took another glance at Morgana, Morgana looked into his eyes but then moved them back to the ground.

Everyone woke up and they all had rations, of something to eat. The horses were fed well to. Things were slightly awkward between Arthur and Morgana, but then slowly it started to ooze away Morgana hoped.

Soon it was time to be on their way. Everyone got their belongings, putting them back, then got on the horses and hurried on the road to their destination.

Soon they arrived at the village, just in time to. Morgana saw that a man was beating another man. "Arthur!" Morgana called to him. Arthur saw that the man standing was going to kill the peasant with an ax, so Arthur rushed his horse forward and then got out his bow and shot an arrow at the fence right in front of the bad bandit.

Then Arthur arrived in the village, and everyone else hurried on their horses to assist him. Arthur began fighting one of the bandits, then Merlin came and jumped down from his horse and began to fight as well.

Arthur was fighting but he needed back up and Morgana arrived just in time to. She rushed off her horse, ran over to him and just before a bandit could attack at Arthur's back, she blocked it with her own unsheathed blade. Morgana brought his blade downward and struck his sword again, aiming for his stomach but the bandit blocked. Then Morgana drew back, and in a split second she came for his stomach again, making the bandit fall to the ground in agony before death.

Then she rushed over and saw Arthur watching her fight. Morgana smiled big, but not before she remembered. Her and Arthur were in an awkward moment. She turned away, but then looked again to see his eyes on her. "What?" She asked, but before Arthur could answer her, they were interrupted.

"You will pay for this! With your lives! All of you!" The bandit swore to the villagers before running off on his horse. The rest of his party followed after him.

Arthur looked at Morgana again, but she turned away. Soon he looked to his servant who was reacquainting with someone already.

Soon all the villagers gathered to see Arthur position himself on a wooden bench in front of a well. "I know Kanen's kind. He will be back, and when he is... We must be ready for him. First of all we have to prepare-"

"Am I the only one who is wondering, who the hell this is." Some man came through the crowd before Arthur.

"I am Prince Arthur of Camelot."

"Ehe, yeah, and, I am prince William of Ealdor." He said sarcastically. Morgana just rolled her eyes, they were wasting time.

"Keep quiet, he is here to help us." Hunith said.

"No, he is going to make things worse. Kanen will be back, and when he is, he will be looking for revenge." he then turned and indicated to Arthur, "You have just signed our death warrant-"

"He saved Matthew's life!" Hunith defended again.

"Do not worry Hunith. This is his village. What would you have us do?" Arthur asked the man before him.

He seemed to be deciding, then "We cannot fight against Kanen, he has too many men."

"So what is the alternative?" Arthur asked.

"... We give him what he wants." He said.

"Then what?" Arthur asked. "Those of you who do not starve to death," Arthur spoke louder, looking to the people, "Will face him again next harvest, and the harvest after that."

"We will manage, we will survive." Will said to the crowd.

"How?" A woman of the village asked, and others asked the same and many nodded their heads.

"The only way it can be stopped, is if you stand up to him."

"No! You, just want the honor and glory of battle! That is what drives men like you! Look, if you want to fight, then go home, and risk the lives of your own people! Not ours!" And with that, the man finally walked off.

"Will." Merlin called and ran after him.

"I will follow you." Hunith said. "If I am to die, then I want to go out fighting."

"That goes for me to," Matthew said.

"You can count me in." A villager said.

"Gladly!" Said a woman. Soon everyone agreed and was calling out, saying they to, were ready to face Kanen. Morgana smiled to herself. These people needed this.

Later on, Morgana walked around Ealdor. It was such a small village, only five large houses and many families slept in the same house. Gwen began already making weapons for the villagers, and Morgana decided to help out. Lots of the villagers joined in to, to help.

Soon, Arthur showed up. Morgana looked up at him. "Morgana." Arthur said.

"Yes Arthur?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Maybe this can wait, when we get back to Camelot?"

Arthur looked at her working on the weapons. Then he lightly nodded his head, "Fine." He said, then walked away. Morgana saw sadness in his eyes, and immediately she regretted letting him go. She wanted to call him back, but he already turned and walked away. Also she wasn't wrong, she did need to work right then.

Later in the day, Morgana looked at Arthur but he seemed to not look at her much. His eyes were sad, she could tell. But he needed to keep up his hope for the people, so there was no room for scowling. She really did feel bad. Then that night, Hunith let them stay in her house and Morgana took her spot beside Gwen's on the dirt. In the house, there was no floor, it was ground everywhere.

Soon Morgana went to bed, and she thought of Arthur, who was on the other side of the house, till sleep overtook her.

The next morning, everyone awoke and got ready again. Merlin was attending to Arthur, and Morgana just shook her head but said nothing.

Soon Hunith came over, "Prince Arthur, you did not finish your breakfast." Hunith said, giving him his bowl.

"Did I not?" He looked at her, then wide-eyed down at the bowl.

Morgana couldn't help but just smirk, and giggle at his expression.

"Mmm." Arthur didn't touch his food. Instead he gave it to Gwen who took it and began eating. Then he walked back to Merlin and said, "Right, let us get going. We need wood, not fur."

"Course." Merlin said before Arthur took off.

Morgana headed out with Gwen to make more weapons today. Arthur was going to be spending the whole day training the men. Because the village was small, Morgana could see Arthur almost every second, and hear him shouting orders on how to fight.

Morgana was busy right then turning a wheel that was to help push a stone that would make swords sharper with every turn. She looked at the men and just knew, they were in danger. "There is no way they will be able to hold Kanen off." Morgana said to her servant.

"Men are not the only ones who can fight." Gwen said. Morgana smiled at that.

Soon, Arthur went over for a drink, and Morgana and Gwen decided to take their chances to give their opinions. "Looks like the battle is already fought and lost." Morgana said.

"They will toughen up." Arthur looked at the men.

"They need to," Gwen said.

"How are we doing for weapons?" Arthur asked.

"Well there is not much but we should be able to get together what you need." Morgana assured. She was talking only tactics, it was less awkward.

"It was not the weapons that worry us, it is having enough people to use them... We think the women should be allowed to fight." Gwen gave her opinions.

"You have not enough men. If they were trained soldiers, maybe you would stand a chance, but they are not." Morgana said.

"It is too dangerous." Arthur said before walking away. Morgana was pissed. But then she turned to Gwen and shrugged.

Later that night, Morgana and Gwen laid, looking up to the straw in the ceiling. "We do not stand a chance," Gwen whispered to her lady.

"Arthur cannot save them." Morgana said unfortunately. "But he is too stubborn."

"Why do you think he came here?"

"Same reason we did." Morgana said turning to her maiden. "For these people, Hunith, and his servant. Merlin. Arthur may act like he does not care, but. He would not be here if he did not." Morgana said.

"I hope everything goes right. We are going to need to."

"Hope is a good strength." Morgana said.

Then soon they both stopped talking and went to sleep.

"We are not going to be able to defend the Ealdors with swords alone, we are going to need a plan. We need to find some way, of limiting their mobility, and drawing them into a trap. If we fight them on their terms, then-" Suddenly there was a scream, a girls scream.

The men then ran out and saw Matthew on his horse, shot, and dead. The horse ran on it's own. The men then took the dead man off the horse and saw an arrow shot through his back and attached tot he arrow was a letter.

Arthur went over to the corpse, read the paper, then ripped it off. Merlin asked, "What does it say?"

"'Make the most of this day, for it will be your last'." Arthur quoted. Then a woman came over, screaming for the man in front of her on the ground.

Then William, the leader came over and accused Arthur. "You did this! Look what you have done, you have killed him!"

"It was not his fault." Merlin said in Arthur's defense.

"If he had not been strutting around, treating us like his own personal army, this would never have happened!" William cried out in anger.

Arthur then said, "These men, are brave enough, to fight for what they believe in, even if you are not!" Arthur pointed to the men of the village.

"You are sending them to their graves! You killed one man. How many more have to die before you realize that this is a battle that cannot be won!" Will said. "When Kanen comes, you have not got a chance." He turned to Merlin. "You are going to be slaughtered." Then he walked away, once again.

Morgana wanted to race after that Will and give him a piece of her mind, but then Gwen, for the first time, held her back. Morgana raged inside and wanted to punch Will, but she couldn't just do that. "No need to waste my energy on him." She said. Gwen gave a small smile and let her go.

Later that day, Morgana asked Gwen to tell Arthur once again, that the women can fight. Gwen was a servant of her duty.

"Tomorrow morning, the women and children should gather what belongings they can carry, and go to the woods." Arthur said.

"We are not going anywhere." Gwen said to him.

"I know you want to help. The women cannot stay here, it is too dangerous."

"The women have as much right to fight for their lives as the men do."

"None of you know how to fight." Arthur tried to say.

"The more of us there are, the better chance we stand." Gwen defended. Then the women stepped forward, in agreement.

"This is your home. If you want to fight to defend it, that is your choice. I would be honored to stand alongside you... Kanen attacks tomorrow. Kanen is brutal. He fights only to kill. Which is why, he will never defeat us."

Arthur began to say. Then he looked at everyone.

"Look around. In this circle, we are all equals. You are not fighting because someone is ordering you to. You are fighting for so much more than that... You fight for your homes. You fight for your family. You fight for your friends. You fight for the right to grow crops in peace. And if you fall, you fall fighting. For the noblest of causes. Fighting for your very right to survive."

Morgana smiled at this. Arthur was so inspirational, and he was right.

"And when you are old and grey, you will look back on this day and you will know, you have earned the right to live everyday in-between. So you will fight. For your family! For your friends! For Ealdor!"

Arthur raised his sword for all and then everyone stood and raised theirs. "For Ealdor!" They all said, and chanted again and again.

The next day Morgana awoke. It was breakfast time and everyone arrived at the table except Arthur. "Where is Arthur?" Morgana asked.

"He went up the hill. I think he is taking some time alone." Hunith said, giving Morgana a bowl of food. "Do you want to give him something to eat?" Hunith gave a bowl to Gwen. Gwen took it. Morgana was about to ask to go instead, but then, she didn't know if he wanted to see her right now. Gwen then headed off to find Arthur.

Morgana looked over to Merlin, "Good luck." She said.

"You to." Merlin said, smiling a smile of hope.

Everyone's faces was filled with hope today. Such a gambling emotion, that made it scary. She accepted a bowl of breakfast from Hunith before walking away to her station. They'd built traps and a barricade, it was only a matter of time before Morgana had to play her part.

Soon, Gwen arrived to where Morgana was and everyone else to was prepared for battle. Then suddenly, from far off in the trees, Kanen's men rode out with their swords and axes held high, their voices calling for the death of those in Ealdor.

Soon Kanen's men entered the village and looked around for any signs of movement. Morgana had to wait for the signal. Gwen and her group were to bring up the gate as soon as all of Kanen's men were inside.

After they finally were all inside, Gwen then brought up the gate and Kanen's men were stuck as planned.

It was now Morgana's job to set fire to the kindling, so it would catch to the rope and oil to block Kanen's men with fire from leaving.

But Morgana was struggling, it was very hard to do. Then suddenly Merlin came out of nowhere and said, 'Give me the flint." She gave it to him then backed away. Suddenly a few seconds later, a fire started off and ran itself down the oil and created the ambush. Kanen's men were trapped now. She'd have to thank Merlin later.

"Now!" Everyone heard Arthur's cry. Soon all the people able to fight took off to attack at Kanen's men. Arthur burst into combat, people came from trenches and secret nooks and crannies to fight the bandits.

Men were being hauled off their horses and getting faces smashed in with sharpened broom sticks. Blood began to spill and there was no end to fist punching.

Morgana ran out and began to use her blade.

She parried a mans blow and slit the belly of one coming onward. Finally a block against another and she panned it down till he was at a forward range and she lit his stomach open as well.

The fights continued.

Gwen used a long shovel for a staff to fend off pathetic blows from one man.

Merlin continued to block with his sword, in time killing his enemies.

As they were fighting, Morgana kept eye on all her opponents. They were coming left, right, front back, she couldn't even look after Arthur and that worried her. Morgana then hoped he would be alright, and hoped that she wouldn't have to die, and of all things, at the hand of bandits.

Suddenly, from nowhere, Morgana felt a strong breeze fly in. In fact, it became stronger and seemed to be both pulling things in and blowing things away. She immediately finished off the men who were after her and turned to see a giant swirl of wind in the middle of the village.

She was frightened, looked around her and saw it go after Kanen's men. She kept an eye on herself, being safe, then turned to see Arthur. He was looking somewhere. She then looked and saw Will and Merlin. They were both standing there, and looking at the big whirl of wind. Morgana covered her face from the extreme wind blowing by her.

As soon as it came, it left quickly to. Morgana looked around and saw a lot of Kanen's men were no longer there. A few were around, but they did not move. They seemed to have and the wind knocked out of them or close to it. It was then that the villagers took advantage of that situation and began killing off the bandits.

Morgana then met up with Gwen and they looked around. Kanen's men were riding off in retreat, or more, the horses fled and they ran after, or were dragged along.

They then hugged each-other, accepting a miraculous triumph. They hugged, laughing happily.

But suddenly, out of all the happy commotion, "Pendragon!" Called out a wandering voice. Everyone turned to see Kanen. He was looking for Arthur. Morgana turned to see him as he took off his cape before the prince. Then he removed his helmet for close combat.

"Arthur!" Morgana called, wanting to assist him.

But Gwen held her back. "Wait." They then kept looking.

Kanen came over to Arthur and took the first upwardly swing, to down, aimed for his shoulder. Arthur ducked in time to face Kanen's ax to which he deflected with his shield, then he pushed Kanen backward before jabbing him in the back with the bottom of it. Coming back around, Kanen swung his ax again at Arthur, but Arthur deflected it and then with a strong force, knocked the ax out of Kanen's hold.

Kanen kicked at Arthur making the prince go slightly backward. Then, still eying the Pendragon, Kanen pulled out a sword that had been stuck in a bandit. Arthur lunged forward, but Kanen blocked it, then bringing up his blade and around, connected with Arthur's, trying to get the sword out of his grasp.

The blade was blocked by Kanen's leg, so then he pushed Arthur backward with his shoulder. Coming at him twice, twice the prince blocked with his shield. Then with another from hit to Arthur's straight blade, then another to his shield, leaving himself completely open and close enough for Arthur to stab Kanen in the gut.

Kanen fell to his knees, then curled himself till finally gave into the ground and completely went dead for all to see.

After his victory, Morgana praised Arthur. "Yahay!" She cheered for him and Gwen smiled.

But soon Morgana's smile went away as she saw Arthur's yes now filled with anger. He marched over to Merlin and William. "Who did that?" Arthur asked angrily.

"What?" Merlin asked. Morgana then thought back to the whirl wind. Merlin and William were there. What could Arthur be thinking?

"Wind like that does not just appear from nowhere." He said, breath still worn from the fighting. He then stood right in front of them. "I know magic when I see it. One of you made it happen."

Merlin looked regrettably at the ground, and then looked up into Arthur's eyes. Arthur looked at Merlin quickly as if he was afraid of what he was about to hear.

Suddenly William yelled "Look out!" He pushed Arthur to the side and immediately he got struck by an arrow. Morgana looked to see Kanen still alive and holding a crossbow.

"Will!" Merlin yelled for him.

Morgana, Gwen and Hunith rushed over to see William. But Merlin caught him and eased him downward. Arthur came up again and looked surprised about what happened. Just to be sure, Morgana had her eye on Kanen before Arthur called at her, "Come on, get him inside!" Immediately some men came over and helped Arthur and Merlin carry him inside a house nad onto a wooden table. Morgana followed them in and waited with Gwen by the door.

William seemed to be chocking and talking to Arthur. "He is dying." Morgana said.

Gwen said nothing but lowered her head. Then they heard, "It was me!" Morgana looked at them and heard Will's voice. "I am the once that used the magic!"

"Will do not!"

"It is alright. I am not going to be alive long enough for him to do anything to me. He was gasping, Morgana felt bad for him. She knew sorcerers in Camelot were banned. But what about in Cenred's kingdom? "I did it. I saw how, desperate things were becoming and I had to do something."

"You are a sorcerer." Arthur seemed like he couldn't believe it.

William chuckled under his painful breath, "Yeah. What are you going to do? Kill me?" Will asked.

Arthur looked at his condition. "No." He said. "Of course not..." The turning to Merlin. "Do what you can for him." He then soon walked away and motioned for Gwen and Morgana to leave. So they followed out.

Arthur sat down and seemed to be deep in thought. Morgana then decided she didn't care anymore if he kissed her. She'd found she'd grown u just a bit, and to hell with shyness, Arthur needed someone right now, and she would be there for him. "I am sorry." She said.

Arthur sighed. "For what?"

"Everything."

"I thought you wanted to talk back at Camelot."

"Do not be ridiculous Arthur. I cannot stand to see you like this." She turned her face to him. Arthur looked out to the village, he noticed the workers, Hunith and Gwen. Morgana turned to see Gwen looking at Arthur, but then she turned and walked away. Morgana's eyes furrowed. She looked back at Arthur. "Something on your mind?"

He looked at her. "It has, just, not been a very good day Morgana." He seemed very down.

Morgana just sat with Arthur. "We had a victory. Something to be proud of." She gave a hopeful smile, not her usual smirk. It made Arthur sort of smile, but his eyes were still upset. "Is this about Merlin not telling you that there was a sorcerer?"

".. Yes." Arthur lowered his head.

"He should have told you."

"Think about it Morgana... Why would he tell me? I do not even know what I would have done. Kill him? Do you think, I should have killed him?"

Morgana sighed. "No. This is not even Camelot. Who knows what Cenred does with his people who use magic." She put her arm around Arthur.

Later that evening they had a funeral for William. His body burned. How fitting. Was it the proper way for a sorcerer to die? By fire? Morgana didn't want to die by fire. She wondered, because she was born with magic, does that make her a sorcerer? Her dreams? They cannot help but come. Does that still make her evil? What would Uther, or Arthur say about her powers.

She knew Arthur was brainwashed to believe magic was evil, even Uther tried to teach her that way. But to hate magic was to hate herself. How can she hate herself? She can't. As the flames continued to burn, Arthur turned away, came up to Gwen and Morgana, but just lowered his head and walked away. Today was a victory, but a tragedy.

Two days later, everyone returned safely to Camelot.

Uther was distraught that his children would leave without telling him, and especially against his orders. Getting to the courtroom, Uther gave them both a piece of his mind, yelling about what they did was dangerous, and especially for Morgana. Arthur got more of the yelling because apparently it was his fault for putting her in such danger.

Soon then they were in the hallway after being dismissed. Arthur walked on while he was, whistling? "Arthur?" Morgana asked. Arthur turned to see her, stopped making such noises. "You seem cheery today."

"When you know you have done a good thing Morgana, nothing can stop you from knowing it." He smiled.

"Well I am glad nothing dissuades you." Morgana smiled. Arthur came right in front of her then, looking in her eyes for attention and he damned well got it.

"What?"

"Well, since we're back in Camelot. I thought, I could... Apologize."

"On your own?" Morgana meant to be sarcastic, but it came out more truthful than she thought.

"Morgana. I am sorry, for what I did to you. It was..."

"It was ungentlemanly of you. Very." She said, crossing her arms.

But Arthur was giving her a look as if he was humored by this but he wanted to hold a straight face, but he instead held a little bit of the mixed emotion he held for her the night he kissed her. _'Why is he looking at me like that?' _Morgana then walked to slap herself.

It should be obvious, he likes her, and this is what she's been wanting all along. Arthur, and now she had him. But she had to be sure, was he with her for a fling? Or did he really like her? Because, Morgana loved Arthur, and wanted to be with him forever.

"I'm sorry I caught you off guard. Wait, why, why are you even mad? Didn't you even, um, like it?" He was starting to blush.

"Of course I liked it." She returned the blush. "BUT! It was just... Not how I thought, it would happen."

Arthur raised an eyebrow smirking almost. "So, you did like it." Arthur took a few steps forward.

Now it was Morgana's turn to blush, except she was more of a redder tomato. "Arthur please, some place more private."

"Well since you said please, I am going to have to decline." He stepped closer. "Also, we tried privacy, that did not end right."

Morgana began to breathe uneasily. "How do you see me now Arthur?"

"Is that what this is about? You think that if I like you, I will see you any less?"

"I will not be some girl you will like one day, frolic with, then the next day, leave alone. I suggest you find out on how you want me in your life before deciding to make such decisions." She turned to walk away but Arthur caught her gently and brought her back. "Running away again?"

"No, I-"

"Then stay with me." Morgana was touched. "I am not going to leave you Morgana. Not you." Then he lightly came and brushed his lips against hers. Morgana's heart was pumping so fast. Arthur slowly brought them closer together, feeling her hair in his hands, but careful not to mess it up. Morgana returned the kiss, and this time she didn't pull back. Instead she wrapped her arms around him and began kissing him back so much.

Then suddenly the courtroom door opened and immediately Morgana and Arthur pulled away from each-other. Arthur and Morgana turned to see Uther who came outside and looked at them both funny.

"What are you two still doing here?" He asked.

"Sorry," Morgana said. Then began walking away.

"Sorry." Arthur said, then took off with Morgana.

When they walked right down the hallway, they met again at the stairs and Arthur pulled her in for a deep kiss and Morgana gave in once again before breaking apart. "I am never going to leave you either." She said. She then looked around, then back to her love who was now actually hers. "Let us go for a horse ride." She smiled.

"You sure?"

"Yes. Come on Arthur." She grasped his hand and they went down the stairs, going to head for the stables, once and a while, stealing kisses from each-other.


	8. Chapter 8

Arthur and Morgana headed to the stables and got their horses. He kept giving her these longing looks. It made Morgana blush and want to kiss him more. He seemed so romantic. They then rode out together, headed for the trees outside the walls of Camelot and roamed around.

"It is beautiful." Morgana said.

"It is." He agreed, smiling at her. Already he felt his breath get faster and anticipation growing, his heart pounding and chills running up his spine. It was a really good feeling. They reached a stream and Arthur got off his horse.

He went over to Morgana's and as she got down, she felt hands around her waist turn her and she looked to see Arthur facing her. She gave him a smile, and then came to hug him. He embraced her. She laid her head on his chest, smiling as she listened for his heartbeat.

There was the sound of rushing water from the stream and Morgana sighed happily. Arthur didn't ever want to leave this moment, and Morgana felt the same. They remained holding each other for a while till finally Arthur lifted up her chin slowly and looked into her beautiful innocent eyes.

Then slowly, he came down to her lips and just felt her gentle breath before him. Morgana brought her hands up to his head, and felt his hair. She closed her eyes, feeling the soft touch of his hair. Then, without hesitation, she pulled him forth and kissed him fiercely. Arthur accepted the kiss, feeling chills as he brought his hands to feel along her back, feeling the beautiful soft silky dress she was wearing.

Morgana then took her mouth away from his and slowly opened her eyes again to see Arthur moved back, but his eyes still closed as he held her. Then he smiled and opened his eyes slowly. "You are, so beautiful."

"The horses." Morgana suddenly thought. They both looked to see their horses far off, over to the stream and drinking from it.

"Let us get them shall we?"

"Yes."

The pair headed off and gathered their horses' reins and then tied the ropes to nearby trees. Morgana smiled to herself, thinking how happy she was to finally be with her prince. She looked across to see Arthur. He was busy tying his horses rope to a tree, then she saw him smirk to himself before he looked up to see her. Morgana suddenly had this urge to hide and she ducked, hiding her face behind her horse before she thought to herself how stupid this was.

Morgana looked up to see Arthur again. He gave her a funny look but it was exchanged with another longing glance. Morgana felt weak in the knees, but then found strength to run over to Arthur and embrace him. She giggled as he was pushed against a tree and then held her as close as she held him. "Energetic?" He asked.

Morgana only giggled, kissed his cheek and then brought lifted herself up to kiss him on the lips. Arthur then held her close and tight, leaned forward to the side, bringing her down to rest bridal style in his arms and he continued to kiss her. Then he lightly laid her on the clean green grass below her, but then put her hood on for her so she wouldn't get a messy head. Morgana just chuckled at that. She lay on the ground and Arthur brought his face up to look at her as he rested beside her. His arm was just before her body to hold his position up as he leaned over her, looking at her smiling.

"Now this is a nice spot."

"Yes." Arthur smiled. "We can spend the whole day here."

"With nothing to eat?"

"Oh... Right. We would have to eat, would we not." He said dumbfounded, but then smirking again.

Morgana blushed, then looked away, but then back to him. "Being over me like that, ever thought your arm is going to strain?"

"No, not really. I'm tough."

Morgana laughed, and he gave a confused look before she grabbed his shirt and pulled him as she got herself up, then moved onto him as he moved onto the ground by her force. She was now looking over him, him on the grass. Too bad he didn't have a coat to save his hair, but he did have a sudden fire of desire in his eyes, a heat Morgana sensed only she could bring out in him. She moved his hair from his face. "If I said you were beautiful, would you be touched?"

He blushed. "Um." He didn't know what to say. He didn't want to say anything, just look into her eyes.

"Well, you are beautiful."

"No." He sat up and Morgana was practically sitting on him. "You are." He then grasped her lips with his and began humming in a kiss.

Morgana pulled back. 'So are you." She demanded. Arthur then brought his arms to rest on her shoulders, not so much though, just lightly.

He kissed her again, it was deeper this time. His tongue was sliding in and dancing with hers inside her own mouth. Morgana closed her eyes and felt the sway of his tongue from one cheek to the other, then fiddling with under her own tongues bed in her mouth. She moaned.

Arthur then brought their lips apart with a slight smirk as he combed his teeth on his bottom lip. "What is it?" Morgana asked.

"Do it again."

"What again?" She was blushing already.

Arthur stuck his tongue in her mouth again and pulled her close onto his lap holding her. He grasped her legs and brought them to each of his sides. She was now sort of straddling him. He blushed at his actions but continued to french kiss his love.

After much tongue dancing, Morgana found herself moan in his mouth as he held her thighs tight and bringing her closer, and now, all she could think was, '_This position is terribly inappropriate_,' and '_oh my god, I did not think he could do this to me'_. Arthur began breathing huskily, his eyes were half open and begging. But something in his eyes, Morgana just knew they both were not ready for it.

She then slowly got off him and then sat down beside him. Arthur was breathing hard and so was she, and then when he laid down, she did as well, looking at him and giving him relaxed smile. Arthur looked to her and then up at the sky. She followed his gaze. He opened up his arm and resting it just above where Morgana's head lay. She then moved herself up to rest her head on it and he pulled her close, her then putting her hand on his chest and cuddling herself close to him. She let her fingers lightly brushing against his shirt, then they both lay there, for quite a while.

On their way back to Camelot, not very many words needed to be said. They both were sure about how the other felt, and only glances were the language they gave to each-other. Such a happy day it was for them. The sun would be setting soon.

It was morning the next day. In Arthur's room, there the prince was, and being late as usual; Merlin rushed in. "Sorry, so, sorry Sire. I was um- busy and I-"

"Spare your words Merlin. I do not care."

"Sire?"

"Merlin, I am busy thinking." Arthur said with his head resting on his open palm, looking out his window with a smile on his face.

"And what, may I ask, has my master so cheery today?"

"Not really any of your business, yet."

"Could it be a lady?"

"Merlin!" Arthur turned around red faced and scowling.

"Ah, so who is the lucky damsel?"

"Merlin, shut up, just do your job." Arthur said with a smile itching at his facial features. Merlin seemed to notice and just smiled at his sire before getting to work.

When Arthur said goodnight to his love at her chambers, he thought of her constantly, and dreamt about her and him together as well. He thought he was surely in love, he must have been. Then suddenly an idea came to him. He was going to see his love today. In fact, he would go to see her right, now.

Immediately Arthur got up from his spot and left Merlin in his chambers then rushed over to the other side of the castle to see his love before he might miss her.

Soon he came to her chambers and knocked lightly, feeling smart and charming. He then felt himself gnaw on his own lip just picturing his love. Then the door opened and who appeared? Gwen. Arthur then swallowed nothing as he looked into the room and didn't see anyone. "Sire, it is rather inappropriate to look in upon a lady's room."

"Right." Arthur sort of laughed trying to not look weird. But the look on Gwen's face was indicating that she didn't see anything funny about this.

"Do you wish to see Morgana?"

"Yes, I came to see Morgana."

"Well I am sorry my Lord but she left for her tutoring not long ago."

"Oh." Arthur was a bit disappointed. "Well then, where is she?"

"I do not know sire. Apparently it is confidential between her, Uther and a Mr. Fannon."

"Fannon? Who is Fannon?" Arthur demanded to know.

"I suppose her tutor."

"Thank you Gwen." He said before storming off.

Morgana sat at the table on chapter two of her story. She'd been inspired by her new relationship to write a love story. Hopefully Fannon wouldn't catch onto anything real, because he was really good at checking out her work and reading in-between the lines. "Thank you Morgana." She heard him say.

"For what?"

"Not ruining another quill of mine."

"I told you I would get you one from Geoffrey." Morgana smirked at him as he paced around the room.

"Yes you did, and it's excellent. Thank you."

Morgana smiled again. "I was wondering, when will you be checking out the stories? I suppose not till later, seeing as how so far it is quite a few chapters long."

"Yes, and in such short a time to. I must say I am quite impressed, and indeed envious of to where you get your inspiration from."

"Oh, aha, well. Inspiration I suppose can come from anywhere's."

"Without a doubt." The voice came from behind her. She knew exactly who it was, and her smile became evermore brighter.


End file.
